My Lovely Sunbae Tan (kaihun exo)
by windywiwi
Summary: Oh Sehun, Kai/kim jongin, Taemin, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, kyungsoo, Xiumin, Kris/Wu Yifan, Minho, Oh Suho, Zang Yixing/Oh Yixing (kaihun taekai lumin krishun)
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan (Chapter 1)**

**Halo para Reader! Aku windywiwi. Ini epep pertama aku hahahah (ketawa gak jelas), aku iseng-iseng buat epep eh tau tau jadi hehehe(garuk-garuk kepala malu). Karena aku baru, jadi diharap maklum ya kalo masih rada ngaco ples somplak muehehehe. Ceritanya kagak tau pasaran apa kagak nilai aja sendiri deh yang pasti ini cerita asli dari pikiran somplak author sendiri. Sorry kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana yah hahah!**

**Oke lah kalo gitu selamat membaca, semoga terhibur ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Author: **Windywiwi

**Cast :** Kim Jong In aka kai , Oh Sehun, Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, Kris dan akan bertambah dan berkurang seiring waktu hahaha

**Main Pair** : Kaihun, Kaitae

**Warning **: Typo, Gendersuwith, highschool life

**Rate :** T

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30, tinggal 30 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sehun memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama di **XOXO High School**. Dan tinggal 30 menit lagi akan dimulainya upacara masa orientasi siswa untuk anak baru angkatan pertama.

Oh Sehun tinggal di seoul bersama lulu oppanya dan eommanya Zhang Yixing atau sekarang berganti marga menjadi oh Yixing, sedangkan appanya Oh Suho tinggal di China tanah kelahiran istrinya karena urusan bisnis. Biasanya appa sehun akan pulang 4 kali dalam setahun dan itu pun hanya beberapa hari dan setelah itu akan kembali lagi ke china, karena urusan bisnisnya tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja.

**Sehun POV,**

"Aigo eommaaaa kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku, oh ya ampyuuun bagaimana ini aku terlambat"

Sehun teriak dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur dan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Nyoya Oh Yixing yang sedang memasak didapur menyahut "kau ini selalu begitu setiap pagi, tadi eomma sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau bilang **5 menit lagi eomma**"jawab nyonya oh sambil mengangkat kelima jarinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya **(seperti yang sering dilakukan sehun). **

"eomma Lulu oppa apa sudah berangkat?" tanya sehun yang suaranya tak kalah cempreng dari eommanya.

"sudah hunnie, tadi lulu oppamu berpesan kepada eomma bahwa ia tidak bisa berangkat bareng denganmu karena lulu oppa harus melakukan persiapan dengan para pengurus lainnya untuk membimbing siswa dan siswi baru. Kau sih telat makannya kau ditinggal oleh oppamu".

"hueeee lulu oppa jahattttttttttttttttttttt eomma hueeeee" sehun kekerempengan dikamar mandi.

"sudahlah cepat hunnie mandinya, kau terlambat"

Setelah memakai seragam barunya sehun bercermin

"wooaaah cantiknya aku, jadi tidak sabar untuk kesekolah, astaga aku hampir lupa".

Sehun langsung keluar dan menyambar roti di meja makan, dan memkakan rotinya sambil tangannya memakai sepatu. Sehun lalu mencium pipi eommanya. "muach muach dadah eomma sehun berangkat"

"TAP TAP TAP" kaki panjang sehun terus berlari menuju halte dekat rumahnya. Beruntung sehun langsung mendapatkan bus saat tiba di halte. Keadaan bus yang sesak oleh penumpang membuat sehun terdorong dorong dan "Bruukk", "aw ya ampun aku jatuh tetapi mengapa tidak sakit ya? Eh tunggu tanggan siapa ini yang dengan tidak elitnya melingkar di pinggangku yang sekseh ini?" tik tok tik tok 1 menit 2 menit 3 menit...

"chogiyo agashi, agashi gwencanayo? Yaaaak agashi" Sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Sehun yang sedang memandang namja tan yang sedang menyanggah badannya yang kelewat ramping tapi sekseh itu.

"ne mianhae gwaenchanseumnida" jawab sehun senyum senyum genit dan membenarkan posisinya. Setelah laki laki itu berpaling sehun berkomat-kamit tak jelas "ommo malaikat dari mana yang berkulit hitam? Ganteng sekali namja tadi aaaaaa dan apa itu seragam yang dipakainya sama dengan yang aku pakai, apa dia murid baru juga ya? Atau dia itu salah satu sumbae yang paling keren di sekolahku ya" sehun tersipu malu.

**Author POV.**

Bus berhenti di depan gerbang xoxo Highscool, terlihat bahwa gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Dari kejauhan seorang orang namja dan yeoja sedang menuju pintu gerbang, namja tersebut berjalan dengan santainya dan tanpa dosa menuju pintu gerbang sekolah , berbeda dengan yeoja tersebut yang berlari terburu-buru hingga tidak memperdulikan namja yang sebelumnya ia puji habis-habisan.

**Sehun POV.**

"bapak tunggu, jangan ditutup dulu gerbangnya"

"sleep haap yehet hahahaha".

Beruntung sehun memiliki tubuh yang kelewat ramping sehingga ia bisa masuk saat pintu gerbang akan menutup sebentar lagi.

TAP TAP TAP LARI LARI LARI terus Sehun yehet, sehun pun langsung menuju lapangan yang isinya sebagian sedang menatap sehun errrrr tepatnya menatap ke sebelah sehun. Ada apa di sebelah sehun? Namja ya namja tan yang tadi satu bus dengannya.

"chogiyo apakah kau murid baru juga disini?" Tanya sehun takut-takut. Pasalnya namja yang menolongnya dibus menampakan muka dinginnya dan yang pasti cool sekseh sekaligus ganteng menurut sehun.

Tak ada tanda-tanda namja tan itu akan menjawab, maka sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan pergi berbaur dengan murid yang lainnya di lapangan sekolah yang uhhhh panas sekali.

**Jongin POV.**

"Yeoja ini sangat manis dan mirip dengan taeminku yang polos dan yaaah begitulah hahaha"

"eh apa itu tadi, aku memikirkan yeoja lain selin Taemin? Ani ani andweeeeeeee". Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar ada yang sedang memperhatikannya saat dia menggeleng–geleng kepala tak jelas.

"mengapa hari ini Taemin pergi pagi-pagi sekali ya kesekolah? "

"apa dia sangat antusias untuk mengerjai anak baru dan berharap mendapatkan teman baru ya?"

"andweeee taemin hanya miliku".

Kai celingukan mencari taemin kesana kemari di lapangan tetapi bahkan kai tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada Taemin disana. Dan saat ia mencoba melirik sekitar tepat di pojok lapangan terlihat seorang yeoja yang sangat manis, yaah itu dia orang yang sedang ia cari. Tapi tunggu dulu Taemin seperti terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan namja yang tingginya melebihi dirinya. Itu dia Taemin sedang berbincang dengan salah satu sunbae di sekolahnya, lebih tepatnya sang ketua osis.

Saat uapacara berlangsung, Kai mendekati Taemin dengan meminta teman yang di sebelahnya bergeser agar upacara yang sedang berlangsung tidak terganggu oleh perbuatannya.

"Taeminnie"

Yang dipanggil kaget seketika dan menjawab dengan gugup "eeh jongie, kau disini"

"tentu, ini kan juga sekolahku. Sedang apa kau disini berdua dengan lelaki ini?" Terlihat oleh Taemin wajah kai yang marah dan mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh errrr.

"ah itu anu aku ditunjuk oleh seongsangnim untuk menjadi salah satu kakak pembimbing siswa baru jongie, dan aku meminta tolong petunjuk ketua osis kita karena dia lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini jongie". Jawab Taemin takut-takut. Sedangkan Minho sang ketua osis hanya ngangguk membenarkan.

"begitu?"

"ne jongie kau kenpa memasang muka seperti itu?, aku sungguh tidak bohong". Taemin mulai memasang wajah memelas yang akan membuat kai atau yang biasa Taemin panggil Jongie luluh.

"ah ne ne aku tak apa-apa. Kalo begitu aku tinggal ya, jangan lupa nanti jam istirahat aku tunggu di tempat biasa ne". Kata kai peneuh penekanan, kalo kai minta begitu tandanya Taemin harus menurut.

**Author POV.**

Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru telah selesai, bel masuk pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi pun langsung masuk ke kelas setelah melihat pengumuman kelas tahun ajaran baru di mading sekolah.

**Sehun POV.**

**TENG TONG TENG TONG! (anggep bunyi bel sekolah)**

"yehet aku dapet kelas 1-2, semoga nanti aku mendapatkan teman yang menyenangkan hehehehe" sehun langsung menuju kelas dengan melihat kertas denah ditangannya.

"ommo apakah ini kelasku? Ribut sekali kelasku asiknya muehehehe" sehun terkekeh dan langsung menempati tempat duduk yang kosong yaitu paling belakang pojok kanan. Didepannya ada seorang yeoja bermata sipit dan berkulit putih, yeoja tersebut tersenyum manis ke arah sehun. Sehun pun membalasnya tak kalah manis.

Sehun bergumam dalam hati " asik sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan teman baru yang cantik hehehe".

Ributnya kelas sehun disebabkan oleh seorang siswa yang yang berbadan tinggi dan memiliki telinga besar dan yang membuat sehun heran kenapa dia suka sekali memamerkan giginya yang gede-gede begitu. Sehun pikir itu garing dan aneh.

Setelah membuat keributan lalu namja tersebut lalu berbicara didepan kelas sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan penggaris ke papan tulis.

"perhatian semuanya guys"

"perkenalkan Park Cahnyeol immnida, senang bertemu kalian semua" sambil senyum memamerkan giginya yang menurut sehun sangat anaeh itu.

Ketika Chanyeol akan berbicara lagi, muncul sunbae-sunbae yang terdiri dari yeoja yang cantik-cantik dan namja yang ganteng-ganteng.

"anneyeong para siswi dan siswa baru xoxo highschool, kita berempat adalah pembimbing kalian ketika kalian mengikuti masa orientasi sekolah"

"perkenalkan Luhan immnida dan yang di sebelah ujung dekat pintu namja yang sangat cool dan tampan itu Wu Yi fan atau kalian bisa panggil Kris sunbae saja, dan sebelahnya lagi ada yeoja cantik yang memiliki pipi seperti bakpau dia xiumin sunbae, dan yang di sebelah saya ini ada yeoja cantik manis dan mempunyai tubuh mungil itu Taemin sunbae". kata Luhan sambil mengedipkan mata kepada sehun dongsaeng kesayangannya. Yang dikedipkan malah memalingkan mukanya. Karena sehun masih kesal karena ditinggal oppa nya tadi pagi.

"ommo apakah itu Taemin yang Kai sunbae bicarakan waktu tadi dilapang sekolah ya?"gumam sehun dalam hati saat lulu oppanya memperkenalkan teman disampingnya.

**Tbc...(RCL!)**

**Hai hai gomawo yang sudah membaca ya, autor harap jangan meninggalkan jejak seperti hantu yaaa. Kasih tanggapan kalian demi kelancaran epep ini hahaha. Kalo yang sukannya sedikit mungkin gak akan lanjut deh. Nyerah aja jadi penulis epep hahahahah**

** Sekali lagi gomawo hihihihihi bye bye ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

-Chapter 2-

Author : windywiwi

**Author** : WindyWiwi

**Cast** : Oh Sehun, Kai/kim jongin, Taemin, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, kyungsoo, Xiumin, Kris/Wu Yifan, Minho, Oh Suho, Zang Yixing/Oh Yixing

**Main Pair **: Kaihun, Kaitae, chanbaek, 2min

**Warning **: Genderswitch, highschool life, Typo bergentayangan hihi

**Genre** : T

**Chapter 1**

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-l-my-lovely-sunbae-tan-chapter-1-l-windywiwi/690728427616436

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

-Chapter 2-

ChenKaiD.o.t

**At XOXO High School.**

suasana di xoxo High School sangat damai karena makhluk-makhluk penghuni yang biasanya ribut sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing untuk belajar seperti biasa, dan khusus untuk angkatan baru wajib mengikuti masa orientasi atau biasa sehun sebut sebagai masa penganiayaan.

**Sehun POV.**

Ya ampun bagaimana caranya menulis surat cinta? Di jaman yang canggih ini masih saja menyatakan cinta dengan mengirim surat.

Sehun menggerutu dalam hati "awas saja kau oppa, akan aku adukan pada eomma karena membuat aku yang cantik dan sekseh ini pusing". Asal kalian tau saja sehun paling tidak suka berpuitis dan romantis, sikapnya saja masih sama seperti anak kecil (digaplok sehun).

**Flashback on.**

"baiklah untuk memulai masa orientasi siswa angkatan baru, kalian kami tugaskan untuk menulis surat cinta yang nantinya akan kalian berikan kepada salah satu sunbae dari banyak sunbae yang memikat hati kalian di sekolah ini" ucap namja yang memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan sehun.

"yang sudah selesai menulis surat cintanya silahkan dikumpulkan ke Taemin sunbae, Kris sunbae, Xiumin sunbae atau ke saya sendiri"

"nanti kita akan memilih 3 orang dari kelas ini dengan cara diacak"

"dan bagi kalian yang beruntung nanti kalian harus membaca surat yang kalian buat di depan semua dan yang paling pasti di depan sunbae yang kalian tulis namanya".

"waktu kalian 1 jam dari sekarang, dan jika kami kembali lagi maka selesai tidak selesai kalian harus menyerahkan surat cinta kalian".

"selamat mengerjakan semuanya :D kami tinggal dulu pai pai hehehe" lagi lagi luhan berucap yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari dongsaengnya sendiri. (author cegat lulu pulang sekolah hehehe)

**Flashback off.**

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

"AAAAAAAA" tanpa sadar sehun berteriak didalam kelas yang sedang damai nan sejahtera karena murid-murid sedang serius mengerjakan tugas yang ditugaskan oleh sunbae mereka.

Tatapan aneh maupun tatapan tajam dari teman baru sehun lagsung tertuju padanya, Sehun menelan salivanya kasar.

"mianhamnida" ucap sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya berkai-kali.

Setelah itu sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri "aish memalukan aku ini".

25 menit berlalu...

"Yehet akhirnya aku bisa menulis surat cintaku ini hahhahaha" sehun terkekeh geli sambil mencium cium suratnya, pasalnya surat yang dia tulis tanpa penerima yang jelas. Dia hanya menulis untuk sunbae yang berkulit tan dan tanpan, karena dia sendiri baru bertemu tadi pagi tanpa mengetahui namanya (boro-boro nanya nama, nanya apa dia sekolah disini aja sehun sudah dicuekin) SUKURIN HAHAHAHHA #KETAWA EPIL

"waktu telah habis, silahkan kumpulkan surat kalian" sebuah suara membuat sehun kaget karena tadi dia sedang terseyum-senyum tak jelas. Dia tau persis suara milik siapa itu. Oppanya yang menurut sehun sangat menyebalkan setidaknya dari waktu pagi tadi.

Para sunbae mengambil surat dari murid baru.

"mana suratmu"suara lembut dari seorang sunbae yeoja kepada sehun.

"ehh, ini sunbae" sehun memberikan suratnya kepada sunbae yang mengambil surat ke barisan tembat duduknya.

Sunbae tersebut melihat surat yang di beri oleh sehun. Disitu tertera to: sunbae yang berkulit tan dan tampan. Taemin yang tadi mengambil surat dari sehun melototkan matanya sambil memikir "berkulit tan?siapa itu? apa itu kai ya?memangnya kai dan anak ini pernah bertemu?" taemin memiringkan kepalanya lalu ia berlalu pergi ke depan kelas.

" seperti yang sudah saya katakan bahwa kita berempat akan memilih 4 orang murid baru, dan setiap sunbae wajib memilih satu orang murid".

"dan bagi siswa yang telah dipilih diharap untuk maju kedepan kelas". Ucap pemilik suara berat dia adalah kris.

"dimulai dari xiumin sunbae kau pilih siapa?" taemin berucap imut (^-^)

"hmm aku pilih siapa ya? Xiumin melihat-lihat membolak dan membalik surat yang dibuat oleh para murid baru.

"ah ini saja" xiumin mengacungkan sebuah surat ditangannya. Disurat itu tertera nama do kyungsoo.

"surat ini milik do kyungsoo untuk hmmm" xiumin menghentikan ucapannya. "kris sunbae" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

yang punya nama langsung melotot tak percaya lalu berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Dan kau kris kau pilih siapa? Ucap taemin lagi sambil menampakkan senyum manisnya didepan para siswa baru

"siapa yang bernama byun baekhun?kris bertanya kepada siswa baru.

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil mengangkat tangannya takut. "eeh aa-aku sunbae" jawab baekhyun terbata-bata.

"kau orang spesial byun baek, karena kau ditunjuk langsung olehku untuk membacakan surat cintamu yang kau buat untukku" kris menampakkan senyum jailnya.

"silahkan maju nona Baekhyun" sura berat milik kris membuat muka baekhyun pucat seketika. Dengan menundukan kepala Bakhyun maju kedepan kelas.

"Dan untuk aku sendiri akan memilih oh sehun". Ucap taemin.

"eh tunggu sebentar, marganya sama sepertimu Luhan" taemin bertanya-tanya pelan (KEPO AMATTTT).

"hahaha dia memang dongsaeng termanisku taemin" bisik luhan di telinga taemin sambil memberikan senyun indahnya.

"ah patas dia terlihat seperimu" taemin menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia sudah paham.

"silahkan maju sehunah" ucap taemin. Taemin memilih sehun karena ia ingin tahu untuk siapa sebenarnya surat dari sehun itu.

Sehun dengan semangat maju, senyum indahnya tidak pernah ia lepas. Sehun tidak ragu sedikitpun karena dia sudah berniat ingin berkenalan dengan sunbae yang melolongnya di bus tadi pagi.

Sesampainya di depan kelas sehun disapa oleh oppanya sendiri. Oppanya nya itu tersenyum, luhan tau kalo sehun sedang merajuk begitu pasti akan bertahan lama.

"hunnie nanti istirahat kita makan siang bersama ya" ucap luhan dengan cengiran khasnya. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari sehun. Pandangan sehun tetap lurus kedepan, tak menghiraukan perkataan oppanya. Luhan manyun melihat respon dongsaengnya tersebut.

"hmmmmm baiklah dimulai dari kalian berdua dulu yang menulis surat cinta untukku"

"kau yang duluan kyungsoo"ucap kris.

"untuk kris sunbae, maap sunbae sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus membuat surat untuk siapa, aku bingung karena aku baru dan aku tidak tahu para sunbae disini. Oleh karena itu aku jadi memilihmu karena aku tidak tau harus memilih siapa lagi." Kyungsoo menyudahi membaca surat cintanya dan kris pun membuka mulutnya lebar dan menatap kyungsoo tidak percaya. Secara kris yang notabennya cowok populer disekoh diremehkn seperti itu oleh bocah bermata besar ini.

"huhahahahaha" tawa seorang yang memiliki gigi monster menggema saat seisi kelas sedang menahan tawa, lalu setelah itu terjadi keributan.

"Mmmppppttttt huhahahaha" seisi kelas tertawa melihat wajah polos kyungsoo dan wajah aneh kris dengan mulut yang menganga. Dan binggo kyungsoo membungkukkan setengah badannya dan langung jalan menuju mejanya dan terang saja semua mata tertuju padanya.

"ehem ehem" sebuah suara mengintrupsi tatapan mata yang sedang asik menatap yeoja bermata bulat dan tubuh mungil tersebut. Seisi kelas pun sudah sadar dari alam lamunannya terhadap yeoja yang baru saja membacakan suratnya.

"sekarang giliran kau baekhyun-shi" taemin kemudian mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk membaca surat cintanya.

"hmmmm surat ini kubuat untuk kris hyung" baekhyun berucap dengan pipinya yang menunjukkan warna merah merona.

"kris hyung aaku menagumimu saat kau datang pertama kali menjadi pembimbing kami" pipi baekhie makin merona.

"menurutku kau orang yang sangat cool dan eng..." yeoja bertubuh mungil bermata sipit tersebut menggantungkan ucapannya yang membuat seisi kelas berharap harap cemas menbak nebak apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh yeoja tersebut.

"engg aku menyu-" ucapan bakhyun terhenti karena sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"eh sunbae dan teman teman maap aku memotong surat yang akan dibacakan oleh yeoja imut ini"

"sebelum dia melanjutkan suratnya maka aku harus menbacakan suratku terlebih dahulu sunbae".

"tapi chanyeol-shi biarkan dia melanjutkannya dulu"ucap kris.

"sudahlah kris tak apa biarkan anak ini membacakan suratnya supaya dia tidak berisik" ucap luhan.

"terimakasih luhan sunbae" chanyeol nyengir kuda kearah luhan.

"yasudah sebenarnya sunbae siapa yang menarik perhatianmu dan kau sampai memotong surat yang sedang dibacakan oleh temanmu itu yeol ah?" luhan bertanya kepada chanyeol.

"eh itu sebenarnya surat yang aku buat bukan untuk sumbae sunbae disini luhan sunbae" chanyeol berkata sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"kau tahu kan peraturannya kalau kalian semua di tugas kan untuk menulis surat cinta untuk sunbae disini" suara kris meninggi.

"ehem sebelumnya aku minta maap sunbae mencampuri urusan ini, aku rasa menulis surat cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksa, jadi mohon sunbae mendengarkan dulu surat yang ingin chanyeol bacakan" sehun berucap degan lantang.

Luhan tidak aneh melihat donsaengnya mengucapkan kata tersebut. Karena luhan tau bahwa jika dongsaeng cantiknya tidak suka akan sesuatu maka dia akan dengan kuat menentangnya. Luhan yang posisinya disebelah sehun menepuk bahu sehun dan menampakkan senyum manisnya. Lagi lagi sehun hanya menampakan wajah datarnya.

"kurasa dia benar kris, biarkan anak itu membacakan suratnya dahulu" ucap taemin mengiyakan ucapan sehun.

"yasudah cepat kau bacakan bocah nakal" kris mengalah.

"yess terimakasih sunbae terima kasih sehun, terimakasih semuanya" lagi lagi dia mengucapkan dengan menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"aku menulis surat ini untuk seseorang yang telah membuat jantungku semenjak masuk kelas ini selalu menari nari hehehe"

"kau byun baekhyun"

"eh?" baehyun yang namaya di panggil mendadak kaget.

"aku menyukaimu saat mata kita bertemu sewaktu aku memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas waktu pagi tadi" chanyeol berucap dan tidak lupa dia tersenyum tampan yang membuat baekie tersipu malu.

Omaigat seluruh kelas menganga. Bagaimana bisa secepat itu? Bisa saja karena ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama dan ini juga yang sedang dirasakan sehun.

"eh chanyeol ah kau jangan begitu" ucap baekhyun sambil kedua tangannya menutupi mukanya yang saat ini sudah seperti tomat.

"kau sangat imut saat kau malu bagitu, cantik".

Dan apa cantik?muka baekie tambah merona dan ia pun balik ke tempat duduknya sambil senyam senyum.

"yayayaya cukup sudah pertunjukkan romeo and juliet nya sekarang kita lanjutkan pembacaan surat berikutnya, oh sehun bacakan surat cintamu" ucap xiumin.

"aku sebenarnya tidak tahu untuk siapa surat yang aku buat ini, bahkan aku baru bertemunya tadi pagi".

"kulitnya yang tan, tatapannya yang hangat, dan aku pikir aku menyukainya". Ucap sehun saat dia bilang begitu dia membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi sambil senyum senyun gak jelas (GILA KALI AJA) digaplok exotis.

Dan saat sehun berucap begitu, tak sengaja jong in lewat depan kelas sehun.

"sehunnie apa orang yang kau maksud itu dia" ucap luhan sambil menunjuk jongin.

"oppa jangan keras keras nanti dia dengar" sehun menjawab sambil telunjuknya diletakkan di depan mulunya.

Seisi kelas menatap satu sama lain.

"jonginnie" suara lembut memanggil orang tersebut dan yang dipanggil menoleh.

"waeyo?" jongin heran karena ia menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas.

"kemari sebentar"ucap taemin.

Jongin menuruti taemin "waeyo?ada apa ini?"

Taemin tidak menanggapi ucapan jongin, tetapi ia langsung menanyai sehun.

"sehunah apa dia yang kau maksud" ucap taemin.

"n n ne" ucap sehun ragu

"sehunnie jadi itu benar dia orangnya?" bisik luhan.

"geuraeh oppa"

"ada apa ini taeminie?"

"eh ini jongie para siswa baru sedang ditugaskan membuat surat cinta untuk para sunbaenya, dan anak ini menulis surat untuk sunbae yang berkulit tan, makannya aku memastikannya" ucap taemin.

"eoh begitu? Yasudah kalau begitu lanjutkan saja aku ingin ke toilet, nanti istirahat jangan lupa aku tunggu" jongin menyudahi bicaranya, sebelum berlalu dia mengedipkan matanya kepada taemin.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**Sehun POV.**

"ada apa ini taemine"

Nyuut nyuut sakitnya hati ini saat mendengar itu, apa mereka seakrab itu? Taemine?jongie? bahkan panggilannya seromantis itu. Apa aku bisa masuk diantara mereka? Walaupun bisa sepertinya aku harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hati sunbae itu.

**Sehun POV END...**

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

Kriiiiing kriiiiing

"kalian bisa istirahat sekarang dan ingat kalian nanti akan berkumpul kembali di kelas setelah waktu istirahat berkahir" suara imut xiumin mengintrupsi seisi kelas.

"ne sunbae" dan dijawab kompak oleh anak anak.

Semua pembimbing meninggalkan kelas kecuali luhan yang kini masih menunggui dongsaeng cantiknya.

"sehunnah kajja kita ke kantin" ucap luhan.

"changkaman oppa aku ingin mengambil ponselku dulu kau tunggu diluar ne". Dan dijawab luhan dengan anggukan.

"eh sehunnah apa kau mau ikut kekantin bersama kami"

"kami?siapa saja?"

"itu aku baekhyun dan yeoja bermata besar itu"

"maksudmu kyungsoo? Sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab begitu?"

"hahah aku ingin pdkt dengan baekhyun, sehunnah".

"hahaa tapi maap chanyeolah aku tidak bisa, aku akan pergi dengan oppa ku" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"sehunie palli" suara luhan terdengan tidak sabar diluar sana.

"ne oppa aku datang".

"chanyeolah, semangat" ucap sehun menyemangati chanyeol.

Sehun dan oppanya sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah dan sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"oppa kau tau sebenarnya aku masih marah padamu" sehun melipat tangannya.

"arra sehunnie, apa yang harus oppa lakukan agar kau memaafkan oppa mu yang manis ini? Apa oppa harus melakukan aegyo seperti yang sering kau lakukan?"

"anni oppa, jangan lakukan itu karena mukamu sangat aneh saat kau melakukannya".

"apa kau bilang hunie" luhan menggelitik pinggangnya yang merupakan daerah sensitif sehun.

"aw aw ampun oppa ampun" sehun kegelian.

Meraka tak sadar bahwa ini masih di koridor sekolah dan pastinya banyak pasang mata yang menatap keduanya penuh selidik.

"oppa hentikan banyak yang melihat"

Luhan menghentikan aksinya menggelitik dongsaengnya tersebut.

"oppa apakah mereka pikir aku ini pacarmu? Uh tidak elit sekali aku berpacaran dengan cowo macam kau hahahaha kau itu cocoknya jadi yeoja oppa hahahah?" Sehun berlari mundur dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"yaaah hunnie tunggu" saat luhan akan mengejar sehun, brukk brukk sehun menabrak sepasang siswa yang sedang jalan.

"aw appo"sehun meringis kesakitan. Masih dengan posisi duduk di lantai koridor sekolah

"taeminie gwencana?" sebuah suara membuat kepla sehun mengadah keatas. Dan binggo ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah taemin sunbae dan jongin sunbae.

"taemin sunbae mianhamnida"

"yah kau, apa kau tidak punya mata? Apa kau tidak melihat wujud kami?" ucap jongin kasar. Dan ia membantu taemin berdiri.

"sudahlah kai aku tidak apa apa, kau tidak perlu sekasar itu dan kau lihat itu malah dia yang terluka".

"apa tidak apa apa sehunnah?" tanya taemin, "sini aku bantu berdiri sehunnah" taemin membantu sehun berdiri.

"gwencana sunbae" jawab sehun menunduk tidak ingin menatap jongin.

"hunnie, gwencana? Eoh taeminah, jonginah, Mian karena dia ceroboh"

"yaah oh luhan kau sepertinya harus mengajari pacarmu etika yang benar ketika disekolah"

"bukankah tadi aku sudah meminta maap jongin-shi" ucap luhan dan ia mendekati jongin karena ia tidak terima adiknya dikatakan seperti itu, dan apa katanya tadi ? pacarnya? Hahaha biarkan saja orang ini tahu hunnie itu pacarku.

"oppa sudahlah, ayo kita kekantin saja". Ucap sehun menarik lengan luhan.

"taemin sunbae jongin sunbae sekali lagi aku mohon maaf" sehun menundukkan setengh badannya dan berlalu pergi menarik lengan luhan.

Sehun dan luhan berlalu yang meninggalkan jongin dan temin termenung.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**Jongin POV.**

Kenapa hatiku tak rela waktu mulutku berucap dia pacarnya luhan ya? Selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan apa pun terhadap wanita kecuali terhadap taemin.

"jonginie kajja kita juga pergi makan siang", suara taemin menyadarkan lamunanku.

"eh kajja min-ah"

Lalu meraka berdua pun berlalu ke belakang sekolah yang merupakan tempat favorit jongin saat makan siang.

**Jongin POV END...**

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**At Taman Belakang Sekolah**

Setelah mereka sedang makan siang sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Jongie kau kenapa dari tadi melamun terus? Apa gara gara masalah tadi? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku jongie".

"ah maaf minnie aku tidak apa apa hehehe" jongin nyengir dipaksakan, dan taemin tau itu.

"jongie ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"ada apa eum?"

"itu jongie, sebenarnya ada orang yang aku sukai saat ini"

"mwo? Nugu? Apa ketua osis itu?" jongin bertanya dengan menahan marah.

Taemin yang menyadari aura panas dari jongin lalu berucap " jongie kau jangan marah, aku tau kita sering bersama tapi aku ingin sekali saja merasakan jatuh cinta dan rasa itu ada saat aku bersama dengan ketua osis itu".

"yasudah aku kan hanya sahabatmu saja tidak lebih, keputusan ada padamu min-ah" jongin meletakkan makanan buatan taemin.

"terimakasih makan siangnya" dan ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan taemin yang sedang menangis.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**At kantin sekolah**

Sehun menyeruput minuman favoritnya bubble tea rasa coklat. Dan luhan memakan kimchi yang dipesannya.

"oppa beri tahu aku apa hubungan antara tamin sunbae dan jongin sunbae?" sehun menggoyanng goyangkan lengan oppanya.

"sebentar hunnie, lepaskan tanganmu dulu biarkan oppa menyelesaikan ini dulu"

"palli oppa ceritakan padaku, aku sudah tidak sabar"

"sebentar hunnie"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat luhan luluh.

"ne ne hunnie tidak usah marah begitu" sehun menghentikan makannya dan mencubit pipi sehun gemas.

"aw aw sakit oppa" luham melepaskan cubitannya.

"hahaha miane chagi"

"oppa jangan bilang seperti itu disini banyak orang"

"hahaha ne hunnie chagi"

"oppa kan seperti itu lagi, palli oppa ceritakan padaku"

"hunnie kau serius menyukai jongin? Luhan menanyakan dengan wajah serius.

"ne oppa tidak apa kan?"

"memang tidak apa-apa tapi kau sendiri tahu tadi dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"aku yakin oppa sebenarnya dia hanya kesepian dan dia sebenarnya orang baik"

"hunnie oppa sayang padamu, oppa tidak ingin kau terluka nantinya"

"aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk merebut hatinya oppa"

"kau yakin?"

"aku yakin sekali oppa"

"hunnie mereka sudah bersama sejak masih kecil, rumahnya pun tetanggaan. Jongin sangat susah bergaul dengan orang lain, ia hanya main dengan taemin setelah pelajaran usai. Menurut gosip yang beredar, jongin sudah lama menyukai taemin. Makannya tadi dia overprotektif sekali padanya. Temin hanya tau bahwa kai tidak ingin kehilangannya saja, dia tidak sadar bahwa jongin menyukainya"

"benar begitu oppa?

"ne hunnie. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat taemin mengobrol dengan minho ketua osis disekolah kita, sepertinya dia menyukai ketua osis kita"

"kau sering melihatnya oppa?"

"ne hunnie dan tadi pagi aku melihat minho sedang berduaan dengan taemin tapi tida tiba jongin muncul dan aku rasa jongin sangat marah"

Sehun manggut-manggut mendengar cerita oppanya.

"oppa apa oppa sekelas dengannya?"

"oppa sekelas dengan taemin dan kai waktu kelas satu dan sekarang oppa hanya sekelas dengan taemin hunnie"

"apa oppa pernah melihat sesuatu yang rahasia antara merka? Tanya sehun penuh selidik.

"sesuatu yang rahasia? Hmmm oiya oppa ingat, tapi kau janji tidak akan bilang siapapun ya!" luhan mengacungkan kelingkingnya

"janji oppa" sehun menyambut kelingking luhan dan menyatukan kelingkingnya dengan punya oppanya.

"aku melihat mereka...ah lebih tepatnya jongin sedang..."

-tbc-

Annyeong para reader, maaf update lama hehehehe maap juga ceritanya ngaco dan EYD yang amburadul, aku pusing nulisnya hahahaha banyak macam ide yang bergentayangan jadi aku bingung mau pilih yang mana. Untuk itu aku minta RCL-NYA YANG BANYAK YA! kalo RCL turun terpaksa aku hentiin ini epep (nangis di jamban). Jadi RCL YANG BANYAK POKOKNYA (MAKSA)HAHAHAHAH KETAWA EPIL.

Epep ini aku persembahkan buat yang nungguin ini epep (EMANG ADA YANG NUNGGU YA THOR?) AUTHOR PUNDUNG. Makasih banyak yang udah RCL di chapter kemarin, sorry banyak sekali typo, aku males baca ulang hahahaha, tunggu chapter berikutnya ne! Annyong ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

-Chapter 3-

Author : windywiwi

**Author** : WindyWiwi

**Cast** : Oh Sehun, Kai/kim jongin, Taemin, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, kyungsoo, Xiumin, Kris/Wu Yifan, Minho, Oh Suho, Zang Yixing/Oh Yixing

**Main Pair **: Kaihun, Kaitae, chanbaek, 2min

**Warning **: Genderswitch, highschool life, Typo bergentayangan hihi

**Genre** : T

**Chapter 1**

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-l-my-lovely-sunbae-tan-chapter-1-l-windywiwi/690728427616436

**chapter 2**

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-exo-my-lovely-sunbae-tan-chap-2-windywiwi/695246517164627

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

"apa oppa pernah melihat sesuatu yang rahasia antara merka? Tanya sehun penuh selidik.

"sesuatu yang rahasia? Hmmm oiya oppa ingat, tapi kau janji tidak akan bilang siapapun ya!" luhan mengacungkan kelingkingnya

"janji oppa" sehun menyambut kelingking luhan dan menyatukan kelingkingnya dengan punya oppanya.

"aku melihat mereka...ah lebih tepatnya jongin sedang..."

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

-Chapter 3-

ChenKaiD.o.t

Saat ini sehun dengan hati gelisah sedang berjalan sendiri menyelusuri koridor sekolah dengan melamun, masih jelas terasa perkataan oppa nya waktu di kantin tadi. Dan mendengar hal itu sehun bagaikan di samber petir. (Hahahaha kasian delu)

**Flashback on.**

"oppa melihat jongin sedang, jjjjongin sedang men-mencium taemin ketika taemin tengah tertidur dikelas pada saat semua orang pergi istirahat, saat itu oppa kembali kekelas karena oppa lupa membawa uang hunnie" luhan berucap ragu-ragu karena ia takut menyakiti hati dongsaeng tercintanya.

Dapat luhan lihat diwajah dongsaengnya sebuah kekecewaan dan rasanya luhan menyesal telah menatakan hal ini pada dongsaengnya tersebut.

"hunnie gwencana?"luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka imut sehun.

"nne oppa aku tidak apa-apa, tapi oppa kenapa disini rasanya sesak sekali ya?"jawab sehun dengan muka murung menunjuk tanggannya ke arah dadanya.

"hunnie mianhae, oppa tidak bermaksud untuk menakiti hatimu dan membuat harapanmu pudar. Oppa akan mendukungmu, oppa yakin si jongin yang hitam itu akan bertekuk lutut pada perincess hunnie hahaha" luhan memberikan semangat pada sehun.

Dapat dilihatnya senyum tulus dari seorang dongsaegnya. "gomawo oppa" jawab sehun memeluk oppanya. Tak sehun pedulikan bahwa banyak mata yang bertanya tanya akan hubungannya dengan luhan oppanya sendiri.

Author jelasin sekali lagi yang baru tahu bahwa sehun dongsaengnya tersebut hanya taemin, dan chanyeol saja.

"luhannie ommo kau sedang apa? Xiumin melotot tak percaya atas pemandangan yang sedang sehun lakukan kepada oppanya.

"xiuminie sini aku bisikkan" luahan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat xiumin melotot lagi.

"eoh luhannie jadi ini hunnie, yang sering kau ceritakan padaku? Bahkan dia lebih manis dari pada foto yang kau lihatkan padaku"

"tentu saja xiumine, di foto itu kan dia masih sangat kecil berbeda dengan sekarang. Bahkan dia sudah mengerti cinta" ucap luhan sambil menyenggol bahu sehun.

"oppa" sehun mengembungkan pipinya.

"oh iya hannie aku mencarimu untuk memberitahukan padamu kalau kita sekarang disuruh berkumpul untuk rapat pembimbing sekarang, semua orang telah menuggumu hannie".

"eoh jinjja? Kajja kita kumpul" luhan berdiri memegang tangan xiumin.

"hunnie tak apa kan oppa tinggalkan? Oppa harus rapat dahulu, kau bisa kekelas sendirikan?"

"gwencana oppa aku tak appa, sudah sana pergi kau ditunggu banyak orang" sehun berucap dengan tangannya mengusir ngusir oppanya.

"yaah hunnie aku bukan kucing yang sedang kau usir"luhan marah.

"hahaha memang buka oppa, kau ini rusa hahaha"sehun tertawa terbahak yang membuat xiumin yang disebalah luhan ikut tertawa.

"hahaha sudah kajja hannie, jangan marah-marah" xiumin menarik lengan luhan dan akan membawanya pergi dari kantin.

"hunnie, kita pergi dulu" kata xiumin.

"ne eoni, bawa rusa ini sana hahaha"

"yaah hunnie awas saja kau" sebelum luhan marah marah xiumin langsung membawanya pergi menjauh dari kantin lebih tepatnya sehun.

**Flashback off**

Karena itu sekarang ini dia berjalan kekelasnya sendiri dan tidak bersama oppanya yang bawel itu.

BRUKKK ! GUBRAK !

"awwww appo" sehun merintih, dia menabrak seseorang dan jeng jeng ynag dia tabrak adalah namja yang tadi dilamunkannya.

"yaah kau lagi kau lagi, apa kau mempunyai kebiasaan menabrak orang ya?" jongin bangun dengan mengibas-ngibaskan seragamnya yang kotor. Dia berlalu pergi, dan saat dia akan melangkah suara sehun memenggilnya.

"jjjjongin sunbae, mianhae jika membuatmu marah. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku berdiri? Kakiku sakit sekali. Sepertinya terkilir". Sehun memohon degan suara yang manis sekali. Oh ayolah siapa sih yang tahan dengan suara sehun yang terdengar lembut dan manis, mendengarnya saja sudah bikin gemas.

Jongin berbalik dan menampakkan wajah hangatnya menurut sehun jongin itu sangat hangat. (APANYA YANG HANGAT? AUTHOR BINGUNG)

Jongin membawa sehun ala bridal stylemenuju ruang UKS yang membuat orang-oang yang berada di sana menatap dengan sangat tidak percaya. Seorang kim jongin yang ganteng dan sekseh yang terkenal tertutup dan dingin kepada semua orang kecuali taemin, sekarang dia malah begitu terhadap siswi baru.

Mereka telah tiba diruang UKS jongin membaringkan tubuh sehun dikasur.

"ommo kenapa dia jongin?" sebuah suara membuat jongin memabalikkan badannya. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang baru masuk ruang UKS. Dia tiffany saem yang selalu membantu anak anak yang sedang sakit di sekolah mereka.

"dia bilang dia keseleo saem jadi aku bawa kemari"

"siapa namamu cantik? Tiffany menanyakan pada sehun.

"sehun saem, aku siswi baru disekolah ini"

"eoh kau manis sekali, bair aku panggil kau hunnie saja ya dan kau tidak perlu memnggilku saem. Panggil saja aku eonni"

"n-ne tiffani eonni" sehun mengembangkan senyumnya yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Dan jongin melihat itu yang membuat perasaannya tidak karuan.

Kriiiiiing

Kriiiing (anggep bunyi bel masuk ya)

"jonginah, kau kembalilah kekelas biar aku yang akan mengobati sehun"

"ne saem" jongin membungkukkan badannya pada tiffany saem dan berlalu pergi. Saat akan membuka pintu UKS suara sehun memnggilnya.

"jongin sunbae" suara tersebut membuat jongin mengghentikan langkahnya.

"gomawoyo ne sudah membantuku, kau orang yang baik" sehun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan menunjukkan senyumannya yang manis hanya saja sayangnya senyuman itu tidak jongin lihat karena jongin membelakangi sehun.

Jongin menampikan senyumannnya yang sama sekali tak terlihat oleh sehun maupun oleh tiffany saem, dan jongin berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS menuju ke kelasnya tanpa berniat membalas ucapan sehun.

**Author POV**

Kaki panjang jongin berjalan menyelusuri koridor sekolah menuju kekelasnya, senyuman yang sedari tadi idak pernah luntur dari bibir kisablenya itu membuat dia terlihat semakin tampan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya saat in.i Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya.

Jongin POV

SREEET cengkram, tarik, tarik

"YAAH NEO, eoh taeminah lepaskan tanganku" jongin marah karena tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang berapa menit yang lalu sudah melukai hatinya.

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, dan hendak berlalu pergi. Tapi sebuah tangan menariknya kembali. Dan membuat jongin diam sejenak.

"jonginie, kau masih marah padaku?" taemin berucap dengan wajahnya yang sembab karea ia habis menangis tadi ditaman belakang sekolah.

Jongin tetap diam, tak membalas dan juga menghiraukan pertanyaan taemin.

"jonginie aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu"

Jongin tidak bertanya, dia hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"kenapa kau tak mengijinkanku menyukai orang lain?"taemin bertanya dengan wajah polosnya yang manis.

"kau ingin tahu taeminah? Jadi selama kita bersama kau tidak bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu? jongin menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"anni jonggie, miane karena aku tidak peka terhadapmu, sekarang jebbal beritahu aku" taemin menggoyang-goyangkan tangan jongin.

"bagus sekali, jadi ini yang kau bilang sahabat? bahkan kau tidak peka terhadapku. Apa ini bisa dibilang sahabat ya". Jongin berucap menertawakan kebodohannya.

"miane jongie ini salahku" taemin menundukkan kepalanya

"kau tahu mengapa aku memperlakukan kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya? Dan dengan pertanyaan itu taemin menjawabnya hanya dengan gelengan.

"itu karena aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang sahabat, karena aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat dan yang pasti aku mencintaimu Lee Taemin, dan aku ingin melindungimu lebih dari seorang sahat, kau megerti nona?" ucap kai dengan nada meninggi.

JEDEEEERRRRR

Bagai kesambar petir taemin mendengar ucapan jonginnya tadi. Ia tidak percaya sungguh tidak percaya , tolong siapapun bantu aku terbangun dari mimpi ini, batinnya.

"ja ja jadi kkkau selama ini menyukaiku, anni lebih tepatnya mencintaiku?" ucap taemin terbata-bata.

"ne dan kau sama sekali tidak peka, daebakk"

"mianhae jongie tapi aku hanya mengganggapmu sebagai sodaraku, aku juga menyayangimu tapi perasaan itu tidaklah lebih dari seorang saudara".

"arra aku juga tidak memaksa dan mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaan ini padamu taeminah". Ucap jongin tetap dengan nada dingin.

"tapi jongie kau jangan menghindariku, tetaplah disisiku seperti dahulu aku sungguh tak bisa kehilanganmu". taemin memeluk dada bidang jongin dan menangis dipelukan jongin.

"itu tidak akan terjadi taeminah, aku akan tetap disisimu sebagai seorang sahabat, sebagai seorang saudara". Jongin melunak karena taemin menangis. Lalu jongin melepas pelukan taemin dan menghapus air mata taemin lalu mengusap usap kepala taemin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"gomawo jongie, maafan aku telah membuatmu sedih". Taemin menatap jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi, aku tidak apa-apa asalkan kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu taeminah, kejarlah dia, tapi jika dia menyakitimu kau bilang padaku ne. nanti akan ku bunuh dia jika dia berani menyakitimu".

"siap bos dan kau pun harus berjanji akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri" taemin hormat kepada jongin sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"kajja kita masuk kelas, aku sudah banyak membolos dan aku tidak mau dipanggil keruangan si botak itu hahaha" jongin menarik tangan taemin sambil tertawa.

SKIIIP

**Author POV**

KRIIIIING

Jam pelajaran telah usai dan saatnya semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Setelah mendapatkan kabar dari penjaga UKS bahwa dongsaengnya ada di UKS, namja berwajah manis itu langsung terburu-buru manuju ke ruang UKS.

BRAKKKK

Pintu ruang UKS dibuka dengan tidak elitnya oleh namja tersebut.

"sehunnie, gwenchana?" ucap luhan panic.

"oppa kau mengagetkanku". Sehun mengelus dadanya.

"mengapa kau seperti ini? Kau jatuh?" luhan menanyai dongsanengnya dan memegang kaki sehun.

"aww oppa appoyo jangan dipegang, ini masih ngilu walaupun tadi sempat di urut oleh fany eonni, tapi masih tearsa ngilu" sehun meringis kesakitan.

"miane hehehehe, kajja kita pulang. Oppa akan menggendongmu, kita naik taxi saja ne" luhan membungkukkan badannya dan sehun pun naik siap di gendong oppanya.

"kajja oppa hahaha" sehun loncat-loncat girang di gendongan oppanya.

"yaah sehunie diamlah kau tidak tau appa badanmu seberat gajah" luhan tertawa.

PLAAK

Sehun memukul pipi oppanya.

"aw sakit hunnie" luhan meringis

"makannya jangan mengejekku, rasakan akibatnya hahah"

Sehun dan luhan tiba di tempat parkir sekolah dan sedang menunggu taxi yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja siluet mata sehun melihat orang yang disukainya.

"oppa" sehun berucap lesu

"ne, waeyo?" tak ada jawaban dari sehun, maka dia melihat tatapan mata sehun dan luhan melihat bahwa dongsaengnya sedang melihat jongin dan taemin di parkiran motor. Dan eoh lihat itu jongin tengah memakaikan helm ke kepada taemin. Itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"sehunnie sudahlah jangan sedih"

Sebelum sehun menjawab, taxi yang mereka pesan sudah datang, dan luhanpun mendudukkan sehun di kursi belakang. Menyusul dirinya sendiri yang duduk di samping sehun.

SKIIIIP

**AT RUMAH SEHUN**

"eomma kami pulang" teriak luhan

"ommo kau kenapa hunnie, kenapa kau di gendong? Cepat bawa kekamarnya hannie". nyonya oh kaget melihat anak bungsunya sedang digendong oleh oppanya dan menyuruh luhan membawa sehun kekamar sehun. Dan jangan lupakan muka sehu yang sedari tadi sedih dan cemberut.

"gwenchana omma hanya terkilir tadi, tapi sudah di obati oleh fanny eoni" sehun senyum dipaksakan.

"kalau ditak apa-apa kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu sayang?"

"aku sedang dalam mood buruk eomma".

Mereka tiba dikamar sehun.

"hannie kau kembali kekamarmu, istirahatlah kau pasti lelah seharian di sekolah, biar eomma yang mengurus adikmu".

"ne eomma aku memang mengantuk hehhe, sehunnie kau harus cerita nanti malam yah" luhan mengedipkan matanya kepada sehun.

"sireooo kau menyebalkan tidak mau menemani dongsaengmu dan lebih memikirkan matamu itu" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"miane chagi oppa sangat lelah sekarang dan ingin segera meluncur ke alam mimpi hehehe". Luhan menggaruk kepalanya.

"sana kau pergi menyebalkan"

Ucapan sehun membuat eommanya mengintrupsinya.

"hunnie tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu pada oppamu".

"ne eomma tapi dia oppa yang menyebalkan"

"ya sudah kan sekarang ada eomma yang menjagamu sampai kau tidur. Apa itu tidak cukup untukmu? Hannie sudah kau ganti baju dan makan. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian".

"ne arraseo eomma" luhan mencium pipi eommanya dan mengacak rambut sehun, setelah itu ia berlalu pergi.

"aish oppa mau membuatnya berantakan kan" sehun marah entah pada siapa karena luhan sudah pergi kekamarnya.

"hunnie kau pakai dress ini dan eomma akan kedapur mengambilkan kau makanan" nyonya oh menyerahkan dress kepada sehun.

"ne eomma"

Nyonya oh berlalu dari kamar sehun, dan sehun mulai memakai dress yang diberika eommanya. Ia tidak kesulitan memakainya karena untungnya eommanya mengerti dan membrikannya dress sehingga ia mudah memakainya.

"Hunnie eomma datang, ini eomma membawakan makanan untukmu. Kau makanlah setelah itu kau bisa tidur". Nyonya oh duduk di samping ranjang sehun dan memberikan makanannya kepada sehun.

Sehun menolaknya "anni eomma aku tidak mau makan sendiri, aku ingin disuapi". Sehun menunjukkan aegyonya yang membuat nyonya oh tidak bisa menolak permintaanya.

"ya ampun hunnie kau ini sudah besar, masih saja disuapi seperti anak kecil saja. Bagaimana jika pacarmu tahu eum?" nyonya oh mengelus kepala sehun sayang dan menyuapi sehun.

"hunnie memang masih kecil eomma tidak seperti lulu oppa yang sudah tua hahah, dan aku belum memiliki pacar eomma." Wajah sehun yang tadinya tertawa mendadak menjadi sedih sambil mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya dan itu membuat nyonya oh tersenyum.

"aigooo anak eomma tidak usah sedih seperti itu, kau itu manis jadi pasti nanti banyak orang akan menyukaimu" nyonya oh tersenyum.

"aku tidak butuh semua orang suka aku eomma, cukup dia saja yang menyukai aku" lagi lagi sehun berucap dengan sedih.

"dia? Nugu hunnie?"

Sehun pun bercerita panjang lebar kepada eommanya. Sehun memang sangat dekat dengan anggota keluarganya apalagi eomma dan oppanya, kalau appa nya sehun juga dekat hanya saja karena sang appa jarang dirumah sehun juga jarang bercerita.

"aigoo hunnie kau bercerita panjang lebar tak terasa makanannya sudah habis" kata nyonya oh yang hendak mengambil nasi dengan sendok.

"kau harus percaya diri hunnie kalau kau memang pantas ia cintai" kata nyonya oh sambil menyodorkan minum kepada anak bungsunya.

"ne eomma aku akan berusaha, dukung aku terus ne heheh"

"ne hunnie selamat berjuang sayang, sekarang kau tidur besok jika kakimu belum baikan kau tidak usah keselah lagi nanti eomma akan membuat surat dan oppamu nanti yang akan memberikannya"

"arraseo eomma, jaljayo" sehun mencium pipi eommanya dan setah itu menarik selimutnya.

"jaljayo hunnie" lalu nyonya oh pergi meninggalkan kamar sehun.

Besok paginya sehun bilang kaknya masih sakit, eommanya pun melarang sehun untuk kesekolah. Dia pun tidak masuk sekolah dan bermalas-malasan dirumah. Sebenarnya kaki sehun seudah sembuh, hanya saja dia malas untuk mengikuti masa orientasi disekolahnya. Selain itu dia juga senang karena saat dia sakit eommanya sangat memanjakannya jadi dia menggunakan cara ini untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari eommanya.

SKIIIP

Esok harinya saat masa orientasi sudah selesai.

"eomma aku sudah sembuh, aku ingin pergi sekolah dengan lulu oppa" sehun telah siap memakai seragamnya dan hendak sarapan bersama eomma dan oppanya.

"jinjja hunnie? yehet akhirnya aku ada teman pergi ke sekolah. Pulang sekolah aku akan mengajakmu ke kedai bubble tea dekat sekolah" ucap luhan kegirangan.

"jinjja? Asal kau yang traktir oppa hehehe" sehu loncat loncat di kursi.

"ne hunnie oppa yang traktir" ujar luhan.

"oppa siapkan uang yang banyak jika ingin mentraktir ku bubble tea" ucap sehun dengan smirik andalannya.

"eits oppa akan mentraktir untuk satu kantong bubble tea saja hunni yang cantik hehehe" luhan membalas dengan cengiran yang membuat sehu ntidak bisa berkata lagi.

"hahah kalian ini suka sekali begitu, sudah cepat habiskan makanannya. Nanti kalian terlambat" ujar nyonya oh.

"eomma karena ada hunnie boleh ya aku memakai motor ke sekolah" ujar luhan sambil memakai aegyonya yang ia pelajari dari sehun.

Luhan baru saja dibelikan motor oleh appanya saat appanya pulang ke rumahnya, tapi appanya berpesan agar luhan memakai motornya kesekolah setelah sehun masuk kesekolah yang sama dengannya. Jadi selama ini dia hanya memakai motornya itu jika ia disuruh eommanya pergi ke supermarket atau mengantar sehun dan eommanya jika mereka butuh bantuan hehehehe LOL (poor luhan)

"ne hannie tapi kau harus hati hati ya" nyonya oh berpesan pada luhan.

"siap eomma aku akan hati-hati dan aku akan menjaga hunnie, dan yang paling penting aku tidak akan terlibat dalam geng motor hehehe"

"kau bisa saja, ya sudah sana kalian berangkat nanti terlambat".

"ne eomma, kami berangkat dulu. Ujar luhan dan sehun bangkit dari kursi dan langung mencium pipi eommanya dan langsung menuju garasi.

"eomma kami pergi" teriak keduanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"ne hati hati chagiya" teriak eomma sehun.

Mereka telah sampai di sekolah dan merka pun berpisah karena ruang kelas mereka yang berbeda.

**Dikelas sehun**

"hai sehun kau suda baikan" sapa teman didepan bangku sehun.

"ne aku sudah tidak apa apa , maap aku belum sempat berkenalan denganmu secara langsung ya. Kenalkan namaku sehun, kau sudah mengetahuinya.

"aku byun baekhyun"jawab yeoja cantik itu.

"ah aku panggil kau baekie saja ne heheh"

"iya terserah kau saja sehun" baekhyun tersenyum

"anni jangan panggil aku sehun, panggil aku hunnie saja ne itu terdengar lebih akrab". Sehun memprotes.

"ne hunnie. oh iya dan ini kenalkan dia kyungsoo" tunjuk baekhyun kepada sehun yang membuat kyungso yang namanya dipanggil menoleh dan maelambaikan tangan kepada sehun. Sehun pun membalasnya.

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena seorang seongsangnim datang ke kelasnya dan mengintrupsi kelas dengan pelajaran yang menurut sehun sagat membosankan itu, yaaah itu pelajaran matematika dan sehun sangat membenci pelajaran itu. Cukup lama sehun menguap terus dan akhirnya

KRIIIIING KRIIING bunyi bel istorahat pun menggema dan membuat selurauh siswa dikelas sehun berteriak senaang.

"yehet akhirnya istirahat tiba juga" ujar sehun.

"hunnie apakah kau mau ikut kekantin bersama kami?" ucap baekhyun.

"ne tentu saja, aku akan pergi bersama siapa lagi?"

"Kupikir kau akan pergi bersama pacarmu" ujar baekhyun

"pacar? Nuguya? Appa yang kau maksud pacar itu sunbae yang waktu itu mengajakku ke kantin bersama?"

"ne hunnie, pacarmu itu sangat perhatian sekali waktu tau kau ada di UKS dia langsung terburu-buru kesana." Ujar baekhyun

"huhahahah, dia itu oppaku baeki wajar jika dia menghawatirkanku"

"jinjja? Eoh kukira itu pacarmu hunnie hahha" bekhyun ikut tertawa.

"sampai kapan kalian akan mengobrol? Perutku sudah tidak sabar ingin diisi". Ucap yeija bermata besar.

"eih kyungie miane aku asik mengobrol, kajja kita makan" baekhyun menarik lengan sehun dan kyungsoo.

Saat mereka sedang asik menunggu makanan, seseorang menghampiri mejanya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" Suara itu membuat baekhyun kyungsoo dan sehun terkejut.

" jongin sunbae" ucap sehun kaget ternyata yang didepannya ini adalah orang yang membuat hati sehun berbunga bunga beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"bboleh" jawab kyungsoo dan baekhyun barengan

Jongin menatap baekhyun dan kyungsoo bergantian, tatapannya itu adalah tatapan menyuruh mereka pergi meninggalkan sehu dengannya.

"hunnie-ah aku dan kyungie akan duduk disana ne, kau diam disini saja" ucap baekyun sampil menunjuk bangku yang terletak di pojok kantin. Mereka pun segera pergi, takut jongin memakannya hahaha LOL

"Yaah baeki kyungie apa apaan kalian meninggalkanku sendiri" ujar sehuntapi tak di pedulikan oleh teman temannya itu.

DIAM SUNYI tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya sehun yang memulai percapakan itu.

"jongin sunbae ada apa kau menemuiku?"ujar sehun.

"mana pacarmu sehun? Kenapa kau tidak pergi makan siang bersamanya?" ujar jongin berkilah mengalihkan pembicaraan sehun.

"siapa yang kau maksud pacar sunbae? apa itu luhan oppa?"sehun memastikan.

"ne si rusa itu, kau mengenalnya dimana? Bukankah dia sedang dekat dengan xiumin kenapa dia selingkuh denganmu?"

"ah lulu oppa adalah kakakku sunbae bukan pacarku, kau salah paham jongin sunbae"? ucap sehun tersenyum manis.

Uhuk jongin terbatuk.

"gwenchana sunbae" ujar sehu kawatir.

"ne gwenchana, jinjja benarkah si rusa itu kakakmu?" ujar jongin memastikan apakah dia tidak salah dengar dengan ucapan sehun barusan.

"ne sunbae, tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti seolah olah kau cemburu padanya?" kau cemburu sunbae? sehun memastikan.

"anni aku hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti olehnya karena yang kutahu luhan itu menyukai xiumin". Jongin malu malu menjawabnya.

"jinjja? Ku pikir kau cemburu sunbae. sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat jongin gemas menahan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi sehun.

Eitsss apa yang terjadi dengan jongin ya? Kenapa jong in jadi seperti ini?

Tunggu kelanjutannya neee hehehe annyong ^-^

**-TBC-**

**Annyong para readers maap aku update telat ne, semoga kalian tetap menyukai epepku yang absurd ini hehehehe, dan makasih yang udah mau review ne hehe itu buat aku semangat lanjutin ep ep nya. sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya ne, tetap review karena itu sangat berarti untuk aku melanjutkan epep ini hehehe annyong...**


	4. Chapter 4

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

-Chapter 4-

Author : windywiwi

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**Chapter 4**

**Author** : WindyWiwi

**Cast** : Oh Sehun, Kai/kim jongin, Taemin, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, kyungsoo, Xiumin, Kris/Wu Yifan, Minho, Oh Suho, Zang Yixing/Oh Yixing

**Main Pair **: Kaihun, Kaitae, Krishun, chanbaek, 2min

**Warning **: Genderswitch, highschool life, Typo bergentayangan hihi

**Genre** : T

GS

.

.

GS

Sekali lagi aku bilang ini GS YA, dan yang gak suka GS dan pairnya ga usah di baca. gomawo :D

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**CHAPTER 4**

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

"Sunbae sunbae gwenchana? Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan muka jongin.

Tak ada pergerakan dari jongin. Dia masih asik dengan lamunannya.

"sunbae, jongin sunbae" sehun menggoyangkan bahu jongin dan membuat orang yang di panggilnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Jongin baru tersadar dari lamunannya karena pertanyaan sehun barusan.

"sunbae apa kau yakin tak cemburu? Bahkan kau baru saja melamunkan aku bukan?" sehun menepuk bahu jongin dengan tangannya berniat menggoda jongin yang sehun tahu bahwa ia sekarang sedang menahan malu.

"anni, aku sama sekali tidak cemburu" jongin terus berkilah.

"kalau kau tidak cemburu buat apa kau menghawatirkanku? Kau bahkan belum mengenalku." Ujar sehun cemberut.

"ah aku sudah tahu namamu waktu kau mengenalkan diri pada tiffany nonna diruang UKS" jawab jongin.

"ia tapi kita belum sempat berkenalan sunbae, kenalkan nama aku sehun". Sehun menjulurkan tangannya.

"buat apa berkenalan kalau kita sudah kenal?" ucap jongin datar.

"ayolah sunbae berikan tanganmu kemari"sehun meminta tangan jongin

"kau ini cerewet sekali seperti ajumma ajumma pasar tahu tidak?" ucap jongin tersenyum.

Jangan lupakan senyuman jongin yang pastinya membuat sehun terpesona.

"aku jongin, kim jongin" jongin menjulurkan tangannya.

saat mereka mengobrol ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, dan orang itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

Joongin dan sehun sudah berlalu dari kantin. Mereka sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, mereka tidak peduli kepada bisikan bisikan para murid yang berada di sekitar itu. Sebuah percakapan lagi lagi dimulai oleh sehun.

"sunbae kau belum memberitahuku tadi, kau ada perlu apa menemuiku di kanin?" sehun mengayunkan lengan jongin.

"kau ingin tahu? Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah yang gawat sih, hanya saja ingin mengetahui kabarmu karena setelah kejadian kemarin dan kau terkilir esok harinya kau tidak masuk sekolah. Apa separah itu ya terkilirmu?" jongin memesang wajah penuh tanya.

"hahahaha oh jadi begitu. Kau repot repot menemuiku dikantin hanya untuk mengetahui kabarku saja?" ucap sehun menggoda jongin.

"iya karena aku merasa bersalah telah menabrakmu, dan aku tidak ingin imageku rusak dengan kata "kim jongin namja yang cool adalah seorang namja yang tidak berkepriKAKIan hahha".

"huh ku kira kau tulus" sehun mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"sebainya kau bermimpi saja" jongin berlalu dan sehun pun mengejarnya.

"sunbae bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita ke kedai bubble tea, oppa bilang didekat sekolah kita, ada penjual bubble tea. Ajak aku kesana ya sunbae." sehun lagi lagi merengek dan menggoyangkan lengan jongin.

"yaaah kenapa kau suka sekali menggoyangkan tangan sambil merengek. Hentikan itu." Jongin menarik lengannya dan sehun dengan terpaksa melepasnya.

"kau menyebalkan sunbae" setelah mengatakan itu sehun mendahului jongin dan berlajan menuju kelasnya.

Jongin terpaku di tempatnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

JONGIN POV

"Ommo sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku baru saja di tolak taemin. Tapi ini tidak membuatku sakit hati. Yeoja itu benar benar bisa membjuatku nyaman bahkan aku hampir luapa siapa aku saat aku bersamanya". Jongin pun berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Jongin pun tak sadar sudah mengukir senyum selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya yang membuat orang yang melihatnya bingung karena mereka hanya tau jongin yang dingin dan hanya akrab dengan taemin saja.

Sesampainya didepan kelas jongin sudah di tunggu orang yang selama ini dia sayang dan orang yang baru saja menolaknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan taemin.

"jonginie kau kenapa senyum-senyum senyum seperti itu?" ucap taemin pura-pura tidak tahu.

"taeminah kau sedang apa disini? Menungguku eoh?" Jongin gelagapan mencari alasan karena taemin baru saja mengetahui dirinya senyum senyum sendiri.

"lalu kalau bukan menunggumu aku menunggu siapa disini?" Taemin memenyunkan bibirnya.

"eoh nae taemin marah rupanya, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu atau kucium". Ucap jongin ditelinga taemin yang membuat taemin langsug mengubah ekspresinya.

"yaaah jongie awas saja kalau kau berani berbuat seperti itu aku adukan pada sehunnie" oopppps taemin keceplosan dan tangannya reflek menutup mulutnya rapat.

"sehun? Kau lihat kami tadi? Apa kau cemburu ya hahhaa?" jongin mencolek dagu taemin dan menampilkan smiriknya.

"eoh kau ingin ku cemburui ya mr jongin? Mimpi saja kau hahahah, dan jika benar terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan sehunnie aku adalah orang pertama yang mendukungmu jonginnie" taemin menampilkan senyumannya.

"kau senang sekali sepertinya kalau aku memiliki pacar ya hahaha, kau tahu jika aku sudah mencintai seseorang maka aku akan sangat sulit berpaling. Dan jika aku sudah mencintai sehun, maka itu tandanya kau tidak ada harapan lagi hahaha" jongin menggoda taemin dan dihadiahi jitakkan dari taemin dikepalanya.

"aw aw appo" jongin mengelus kepalanya.

"jongie denagrkan aku dulu, sebenarnya aku ke sini bukan ingin bertengkar denganmu, aku kesini karena ingin memberitahumu kalau aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu"

"kau ingin pergi berkencan merayakan hari jadianmu dengan kekasihmu itu?" goda jongin.

"Kau bicara apa jongie, aku belum resmi berpacaran" taemin tersipu malu.

"eoh nae taemin malu rupanya hahaha" jongin terus menggoda temin.

"jongie sudah hentikan jangan menggodaku terus"

"arra arra, nanti aku bisa pulang sendiri hmmm atau mungkin bisa mengajak sehun pulang bersama" ucap jongin mengetuk mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

"hahaha kau ini awas saja kalu kau berani menyakiti hati sehunnie kau akan kubunuh" ancam taemin.

"aw menakutkan sekali" ucap jongin dibuat buat seolah olah dia takut pada ancaman yeoja didepannya itu.

"ya sudah jongie sebentar lagi masuk, aku kembali kekelas dulu ya pai pai jongie" taemin melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan jongoin.

JONGIN POV END

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**KRIIIIING**

Bel masuk pun menggema. semua murid yang masih berkeliaran pun masuk ke kandangnya masing-masing (AUTHOR DITIMPUK BATA) sorry maksudnya kelas hehehe.

**Di Kelas Sehun**

"sehunnie kau sudah selesai? Tadi itu kan sunbae yang kau kirimkan surat waktu kita orientasi bukan?" tanya baekhyun.

"apa kau ada sesuatu dengannya?" kyungsoo ikut bergosip dan menarik kursinya sedikit ke meja baekyun.

"yaah bisakah pertanyaannya satu satu. Aku pusing menjawabnya." Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu sehunie" ucap kyungsoo

"anni aku kan yang bertanya dahulu, jadi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu" jawab baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"aku" jawab kyungsoo

"aku" jawab baekhyun

"aku" jawab kyungsoo

"aku" jawab baekhyun

Mereka pun berebut sambil mendorong bahu satu sama lain.

STOOOOOOPPPPPP teriak sehun yang di hadiahi tatapan anak satu kelas.

"eh mianhae yeorobun" ucap sehun kepada seluruh siswa di kelasnya.

Setelah itu sehun langsung menatap kedua temannya horor, "ini gara gara kalian" setelah mengucapkan itu lalu sehun berbalik badan.

"yaah sehunie jawab dulu" ucap bakhyun masih penasaran sambil menggoyangkan bahu sehun.

"nanti aku akan cerita tapi tak sekarang, aku lagi sedang tidak mood". Jawab sehun.

Mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing karena seorang saem datang ke kelasnya.

**Kriiiiiiiing**

Bel pun terdengar dan itu berarti pelajaran untuk hari ini selesai.

"sehunnah apa kau hari ini pulang bersama oppamu lagi?" Tanya seseorang bermata sipit. Yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh sehun.

"yaaah aku sendiri lagi deh" yeoja tersebut memanyunkan bibirnya.

"kan ada kyungsoo, baeki."ucap sehun.

"kyungsoo tidak bisa pulang sekarang sehunnah, dia harus mampir dulu ke supermarket untuk berbelanja". Ucap baekhyun.

"oh iya aku ada ide" sehun mengangkat jari telunjuknya keatas.

"yeol" panggil sehun.

" sehunnie kau mau apa yaaah" ucap baekhyun.

Merasa namanya di panggil chanyeol yang sedang menasukkan bukunya kedalam tas menjawab "ne sehunnah, waeyo?"

"kau mau mengantar baeki pulang kan? Kasian dia pulang sendiri." Ucap sehun menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"tentu dengan senang hati" chanyeol menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, lalu berlari menuju baekhyun.

"kajja baeki" ucap chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekhyun.

"awas saja kau hunnie besok" ucap baekhyun didalam hatinya.

Dan mereka pun pulang bersama~~~~~~~

SKIIIP

Sehun keluar dari kelasnya dan tiba tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan membuatnya terkejut.

"ikut aku" ucap namja yang menarik tangannya menuju parkiran sekolah.

"sunbae, kita mau kemana? Ucap sehun.

"kita akan ke kedai bubble tea"

Hening tak ada percakapan dan mereka pun tiba di parkiran sekolah.

"pakai ini" jongin menyerahkan helm kepada sehun. Dan kalian tau helm itu adalah helm yang sering dipakai taemin ketika naik motor jongin.

"sireo" sehun menepisnya.

"pakai atau kau mau kita berurusan dengan polisi?"

"aku ingin helm yang baru, tidak mau yang ini. Sangat bau helmnya". Kilah sehun.

"nanti aku belikan helm yang baru, kau pakai dulu"

"sireooo aku mau pakai jika helmnya sudah diganti" sehun tetap keras kepala.

"kau ini ya sudah naik cepat kita akan beli helm di dekat sini" ucap jongin mengalah.

Sehun pun menurut, dan dia baru ingat bahwa ia ada janji dengan oppanya.

"ommo aku lupa, sebentar ne sunbae. aku ingin menelepon rusa oppa dulu" ucap sehun dan jongin pun mengangguk.

"oppa kau mentraktirku lain kali saja ne, aku sedang ada urusan sekarang dan tidak bisa pergi denganmu" ucap sehun kepada orang yang sedang diteleponnya di seberang sana.

"ne arraseo oppa sampai ketemu dirumah pai pai" sehun menutup panggilan teleponnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"kajja sunbae kita berangkat".

"pegang yang kuat" ucap jongin.

Sehun sebenarnya sangat gugup saat ini, begitu pula dengan jongin dia menutupi kegugupannya dengan berprilaku so cool kepada sehun.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

Mereka telah sampai di kedai bubble tea, dan sebelumnya jongin sudah membelikan helm baru untuk sehun.

"kau ingim membeli rasa apa biar aku yang pesankan" Tanya jongin.

"aku ingin rasa coklat" jawab sehun.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ne" jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sekarang sehun sedang memandang keadaan di sekitar tempat duduknya, ternyata jongin pintar sekali memilih tempat. Jongin memilih tempat dipojok menghadap jendela dan di depannya ada tanaman bunga yang sangat cantik.

"ini pesananmu"ucap jongin kembali duduk.

"kau membeli rasa taro ya? Kau menyukainya?" tanya sehun.

"iya ini adalah minuman favoritku dan ini juga tempat favoritku" ucap jongin tetap dengan gayanya yang soo cool.

"uh kau selalu begitu, bisakah kita sedikit santai sekarang?" sehun mulai merajuk.

"maap sehun jika kau tidak nyaman bersamaku, seharusnya sedari awal kau tak usah menyukaiku lagi dan dekat dekat denganku" ucap jongin dengan wajah sedih.

"mianhae aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu" sehun memegang tangan jongin.

"aku nyaman bersamamu, aku senang bisa bersamamu seperti ini sunbae. sungguh ini diluar dugaanku." Ucap sehun lagi.

"jinjja? Ucap jongin menampilkan sedikit senyumnya.

"ne buat apa aku berbohong" sehun bersemangat menjawabnya.

"Bisakah aku mempercayai orang yang baru kukenal ini? Ucap jongin memastikan lagi

"kau bisa mempercayaiku sunbae, dan kau bisa menceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa menjadi seprti sekrang ini? Ekhm tak mempunyai teman kecuali taein eonni" sehun berdehem dan memegang tangan jongin.

"karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain kecuali taemin"

"tapi sekarang kau bisa mempercayaimu sunbae"

"jika kau ingin aku percaya maka jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil aku jongin atau ekhm oppa". Jongin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak saat akan menyebutkan kata oppa.

"ah oppa ya hahah" sehun tersenyum terpaksa.

"Baiklah jongin oppa, mulai saat ini aku oh sehun bisa kau percayai". Sehun berucap dengan mengankat tangannya keatas.

Hahahaha ucap jongin tertawa mendengar sehun berucap begitu.

"oppa" sehun mengembungkan pipinya.

"baiklah sehun aku nanti akan cerita kepadamu, tapi tidak sekarang. Kurasa itu membutuhkan waktu yang panjang untuk bercerita".

"baiklah oppa, tapi kau harus janji akan menceritakannya padaku. Sebelum orang lain yang memberitahunya. Dan satu lagi, panggil aku sehunnie not sehu okayyy!"

Jonginpun mengacak rambut sehun dan memberikan senyumannya.

"ne sehunnie" Jawab jongin.

Percakapan mereka berakhir sampai situ dan pertemuan mereka hari ini berakhir dengan jongin yang mengantar sehun sampai depan rumahnya.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

Sehun POV

Sehun sangat senang sekali karena tadi saat meraka sampai di depan rumah sehun, jongin berucap "besok aku jemput, tidak ada penolakan Ini perintah" ucap jongin dan setelah mengucapkan itu jongin berlalu pergi.

"eomma aku pulang" sehun berteriak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, jangan lupakan senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"sehunnie dari mana saja sayang? Apa sudah makan?" teriak nyonya oh tak kalah dari anaknya.

"sudah eomma tadi aku abis kekedai bubble tea dan makan bersama aaaaaaaa" sehu teriak karena dia menjadi teringat lagi kejadian tadi yang membuatnya senang dan tidak percaya.

"ya ampun hunnie kau mengagetka eomma saja" nyonya oh mengeluskan dadanya.

"sehunnie ada apa?"luhan masuk kekamar sehun dan memegagi dahi sehun dengan telapaknya.

"oppa aku tidak panas"

"iya dan sepertinya kau sakit jiwa hunnie" luhan menggempaskan tubuhnya di samping sehun.

"oppa aku sedang bahagia sekali" sehun memeluk oppanya

"kau harus menceritakannya padaku hunnie"

Dan bla bla bla...

"kau beruntung sekali hunnie, sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu. Tapi dia hanya takut dan belum bisa percaya kepadmu" nasihat luhan.

"ne oppa aku akan terus bersemangat, jadi jangan bilang hal ini kepada siapapun ne, yakso!"

"yakso hunnie"

Dan mereka pun tertidur diranjang sehun karena sehun yang bercerita terus terusan walaupun luhan sudah mengantuk.

SEHUN POV END

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

Paginya sehunpun berangkat sekolah dengan jongin yang menjempunya. Percakapan pun dimulai dengan sehun saat mereka sudah sampai di sekolah selamat dari hukuman satpam karena aegyo sehun.

"oppa mianhae ne gara gara aku kita jadi terlambat, padahal kau sudah menjemput pagi pagi sekali, ini juga salah luhan hyung tak membangun kan aku tadi pagi padahal semalam dia ketiduran dikamarku" ucap sehun panjang lebar.

"sudahlah tak apa apa hunnie, aku juga sudah sering terlambat tak usah merasa bersalah begitu. Kau tidur bersama dengan oppamu eum?"

"ah itu tidak sengaja karena saat aku pulang dia langsung kekamarku, biasalah oppa itu adalah salah satu diaryku hehehe" sehun tertawa

"ya sudah sana masuk hunnie pai pai" saat mereka sampai di depan kelas sehun.

"pai pai oppa belajar yang rajin" sehun tersenyum manis.

Beruntung saat keduanya masuk kelas, belum ada seosangnim yang masuk. Sehingga mereka tidak kena hukuman.

"sehunie kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya yeoja dibelakang tempat duduk sehun.

"ommo astaga aku lupa, bagaimana ini baeki?" sehun ketakutan sekarang.

"Kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah kalian sekarang"

Sehun semakin ketakutan mendengarnya, karena baeki bilang saemnya sangat galak sekali jika dia sedang marah.

"siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas dari saya?" saem itu berbicara lagi.

Dan kali ini sehun menganggkat tangannya dengan peluh yang bercucuran di keningnya.

"oh sehun keluar dari kelasku, dan berlali 5 putaran lapangan sekolah cepat" teriak saem itu yang membuat yang mendengarnya menutup rapat rapat telinganya.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

HOSH HOSH HOSH

"cape sekali ini, ini bahkan baru satu putaran, mengapa lapangannya sangat luas sekali sial mana aku telat tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan, sial" umpat sehun.

"sehun" sebuah suara membuat sehun mengangkat wajahnya.

"ne sunbae, kau yang waktu itu membimbing dikelasku kan? Sedang apa kau disini? Kau dihukum juga? " ucap sehun sambil terus berlari karena dia masih diperhatikan oleh krystal saem yang galak itu.

"ne aku dihukum karena tidak membuat tugas hahaha"tawa sunbae tersebut.

Kris berlari menyeimbangi sehun, dan dia berlari tepat disamping sehun.

"eum kalau boleh tau siapa namamu sunbae, miane aku lupa hehehe"

"kau sungguh lupa sehun? Jahat sekali kau. Akan ku buat kau ingat terus sehu. Kau ingin hukuman ini cepat selesai bukan?"

"ne sunbae"

"kalau begitu ikuti perintahku, dan kau ingat namaku wu yifan dan kau bisa memanggilku kris, kau harus ingat itu". Ucap kris menekankan sehun.

"ne kris sunbae, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya sehun saat dirinya akan sampai keputaran ke dua.

"kau harus pura-pura pingsan arraeseo? Dan mukamu harus meyakinkan. Selanjutnya selesaikan semua masahnya kepadaku" ucap kris memerintah.

"kau yakin sunbae?" ucap sehun ragu ragu.

"iya dan kau harus pintar berakting, arra?" kris menekankan.

"arraseo sunbae, aku siap" ucap sehu dan dia pun mulai berakting pura pura pingsan.

TOLONG TOLONG saem teriak kris, krystal saem yang sedang memperhatikan sehun pun berlar menuju lapangan.

"kenapa dia kris?" Tanya krystal saem

"tiba tiba dia pingsan saem, wajahnya pucat sekali tadi sepertinya dia belum sarapan dirumahnya" bohong kris.

"ya sudah cepat bawa dia ke ruang UKS dan suruh tiffany eonni menjaganya dan kau kembali kelelasmu"

"ne saem" dan kris pun menggendongnya ala bridal syle.

Saat kris menuju ruang UKS, jongin teman sekelas kris yang baru selesai dari toilet melihat hal itu dan membuatnya penasaran, sehingga dia mengiuti kris keruang UKS.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**AT UKS SCHOOL**

BRAK

Pintu UKS dibuka paksa oleh kris, dan dia pun langsung merebahkan tubuh sehun di ranjang. Kris melihat kanan kirinya, dan beruntungnya tiffany nonna tidak ada disini ujarnya. Dan saat ini diruang UKS Cuma ada mereka.

"bukalah matamu sehun sudah aman sekarang" sebuah suara membuta sehun membuka matanya perlahan.

"kris sunbae kau memang daebakk hahah"

"jangan senang dulu karena kau berhutang kepadaku sehun" bisik kris ditelinganya kemudian dia menjauhkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan smiriknya.

"aaaapa itu sunbae?" jawab sehun gugup

"nanti ku beri tahu, sekarang pegang ini, supaya orang lain tidak curiga" kris memberikan minyak kayu putih kepada sehun yang diterima oleh sehun.

"ueek aku tidak suka baunya sunbae, ini buat perutku mual" ucap sehun menunjukkan ekspresi jijik.

"sudah jangan protes, lakukan saja" perntah kris.

Diluar ruang UKS tanpa mereka berdua sadari ternyata sosok jongin sedang memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

JONGIN POV

"eoh leganya" jongin selesai buang air kecil dan baru keluar dari toilet.

"sehunnie, itu sehunnie bukan?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Sebaiknya aku kesana, siapa tahu sehun kenapa napa.

"bukalah matamu sehun sudah aman sekarang"

sebuah suara membuat jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pinru UKS, dan lebih memilih mendengarkan percakapan antara makhluk yang berda didalamnya.

"kris sunbae kau memang daebakk hahah"

Suara itu, ya suara itu jongin sangat hapal suara itu adalah suara sehun. Deg deg.

"mereka sedang merencanakan apa?"

"Mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali marah karena sehun berdekatan dengan kris ya?" jongin bergumam dalam hati.

Apa aku cemburu? Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"jonginah, sedang apa kau" sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"oh fanny nonna, jangan bilang kepada mereka ini aku ya" jongin memegang tangan tiffany nonna memohon, setelah itu ia berlalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

JONGIN POV END

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

Terdengar suara suara dari luar ruang UKS.

"sunbae, sepertinya ada orang ini bagaimana?" tanya sehun gugup.

"kau tenang, itu sepertinya tiffany nonna. Kau diam saja biar aku yang menjawab pertanyaannya"

CEKLEK

Pintu UKS pun terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok cantik nan seksi tersebut.

"eoh sehunnie, kau kenapa?" tiffany menatap sehu dan kris secara bergantian.

"dia pingsan sewaktu dihukum nonna, sepertinya dia belum sarapan karena wajahnya tadi pucat sekali". Jawab kris dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

"hunnie kau belum makan eoh? Aku punya sedikit makanan, bisa kau makan untuk menggisi perutmu sementara" fanny eonni menyerahkan roti kepadaku.

"gomawo eonni" sehun menerima roti tersebut kemudian memakannya.

Sebenarnya sehun tidak tega membohongi fanny eonni, karena menurutnya dia sudah di anggap sebagai eonninya sendiri. "mianhae ne eonni sudah membohongimu" ucap sehun dalam hatinya

"ne makan sampai habis ne hunnie" tiffany megusap rambut sehun dengan senyumannya yang dibalas sehun dengan senyuman juga.

**kriiiiiing**

"hunnie sudah istirahat, lebih baik kau makan di kantin biar kau kenyang dan tidak pingsan lagi ne" ucap tiffany.

Sehunpun yang dasarnya sehat dari tadi pun sangat girang mendengar bunyi bel istirahat, dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur UKS.

"asiik, gomawo ne fanny eonni rotinya, aku kekantin dulu. Jja kita pergi kris sunbae. sehun berpamitan kepada tiffany kemudian menarik lengan kris.

Mereka telah sampai di koridor sekolah yang menuju ke kantin dan tiba tangan sehun ditarik oleh namja berkulit tan berbalik arah.

"jjongin oppa, waeyo?"

"aku tidak suka" suara jongin terdengar menyeramkan menurut sehun tapi sehun tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya makan mengisi perutnya yang sedari tadi kosong.

"kita mau kemana? Aku lapal cekali oppa belum makan daritadi pagi" sehun mencoba menggunakan aegyonya kepada jongin.

"kita akan ke taman belakang tapi sebelum itu kita ke kelasku dahulu" ucap jongin dingin

"oppa ayo kita makan ke kantin" sehun merengek menggoyangkan tangannya yang sedang di pegang jongin.

Mereka tiba dikelas jongin, dan jongin menuju mejanya dan mengambil tempat makanan dari dalam tasnya.

"ini kau jangan berisik, kau bisa memakannya setelah kita sampai di taman belakang sekolah" jongin menyodorkan dua kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya.

"woooah makanan, kajja kita ketaman oppa aku sagat lapar" sehun menarik tangan jongin tidak sabar untuk samoai ketaman belakang. **KO GANTIAN YA TARIK TARIKANNYA LOL**

"kau ini kalau sudah menyangkut makan dan bubble tea selalu bersemangat".

"apa ada bubble teanya oppa?"

"tak ada tapi nanti pulang sekolah kita beli ne"

"yakso oppa!" sehun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"ne yakso" jongin mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya kejari kelingking sehun.

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju, taman belakng sekolah. Tempat favorit jongin.

"huuuah akhirnya kita sampai oppa, jja kita makan oppa" sehun mendudukan badannya diatas rumput dibawah pohon.

"nyam nyam nyam" sehun mengunyah makananya.

"oppa kimchinya sangat enak apakah kau membuatnya sendiri?" jongin menjawabnya hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jam berapa kau membuatnya? Bahkan kau harus menjemputku pagi tadi"

"sudahlah makan dulu hunnie nanti tersedak" ucap jongin penuh perhatian.

DRRRRTTTT DRRRRTTT

Ponsel sehun bergetar terus tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"hmmm lulu oppa" sehun menunjukkan muka sebal karena orang yang meneleponnya adalah orang yang tadi pagi meninggalkannya kesekolah.

"kenapa tidak diangkat eum? Ucap jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku malas lulu oppa pasti ingin minta maap dan setelah itu dia pasti akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Aku tidak suka orang yang seperti itu oppa" ucap sehun masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"hahhaha hunnie kau belepotan" jongin mengusap kotoran yang menempel pada pipi sehun. Dan uppppssss muka sehun merona merah seperti tomat matang.

"gomawo oppa" ucap sehun dengan pipi meronanya.

"eoh kau kenapa? Kau malu malu?"

"anni oppa aku terlampau senang karena aku tak menyangka bisa seperti ini bersamamu" ucap sehun dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat matanya menbentuk garis lengkung.

"aku juga sangat senang hunnie, aku tak menyangka bisa seakrab ini bersama orang lain kecuali dengan taemin". Jongin mengusap rambut sehun.

DRRRRTTTT DRRRRTTT

Ponsel sehun bergetar dan dengan penelepon yang sama dengan yang tadi.

Sehun melihat ponselnya, dan hendak mengabaikannya sebelum sebuah suara menyuruhnya mengangkatnya.

"hunnie angkatlah, tak apa. Masa kau ingin terus bermusuhan dengan oppamu sendiri" ucap jongin.

"arra oppa" ucap sehun lesu.

"yeobo-" sehun menghentikan ucapannya dan menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya.

Sebuah suara dari line telepon ya ng berda di sebersang sana memutuskan ucapannya

"KEMANA SAJA KAU KENAPA TIDAK DIANGKAT?" ucap luhan dengan suara yang melengking.

"yaah kalu bicara bisa tidak pelan sedikit hah kau mau telingaku tuli eoh?" ucap sehun marah.

"mianhae hunnie oppa kawatir sekali" terdengar lagi suara dari line telepon.

"hah?kawatir? bukankah kau tadi meninggalkanku ya? Bahkan kau tidak membangunkanku? Ini yang disebut kawatir ya?" sehun berdecih.

"maap hunnie oppa lupa karena tadi sudah terlambat sekali dan oppa tidak pintar aegyo sepertimu, oppa tidak mau kena hukum hunnie hehehe"

"terserahmulah aku sedang marah, kau jangan telepon lagi, aku benci oppa"

TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh sehun secara sepihak.

"hunnie sudah jangan ngambek lagi ne" jongin memeluk sehun bermaksud menenangkan sehun dengan menepuk nepuk pundak sehun.

DEG DEG DEG terdengar degupan jantung yang sangat kencang dan entah itu milik siapa karena keduanya kini merasakannya.

"hunnie" "oppa" ucap meraka barengan.

"kau merasakannya hunnie" ucap jongin sambil menjauhkan badannya dari badan sehun.

"ne oppa, itu punyamu atau punyaku?" tanya sehun dengan wajah yang polos.

"milik kita berdua" ucap jongin dengan senyumnya.

Wajah sehun merona sekali karena ucapan jongin barussan.

"jja makan lagi, sebentar lagi masuk". Ucap jongin yang di jawab anggukan oleh sehun.

"hunnie pulang sekolah maukah kau ke apartemen ku? Aku akan menceritakannya padamu disana".

"ne oppa tapi aku minta ijin eomma dulu ne" jawab sehun dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dan dapat jongin sadari ternyata yang membuat dirinya nyaman bersama sehun adalah karena senyuman manis sehun yang seperti bidadari.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan jongin? Dan bagaimanakah lanjutan kisah mereka? Tunggu lanjutan kisahnya di chapter 5 To Be Continued !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hallo para readers jangan bosen ya sama ini epep gaje, maap banyak typo yang bertebaran dan EYD yang amburadul hehehe. Tetep RCL ya HARUS WAJIB pokoknya.

Kalo ga RCL THEHUN BAKAL NANGITH NIH!

Kalo RCL nya banyak nih epep bakal oe lanjut, tapi kalo sedikit oe hapus aje kali ye (THEDIH DI PELUKAN THEHUN) timpuk autor pake bata nyoook hahaha somvlax

Oe tunggu RCL nya huhuhuhu pai pai mau menghayal bareng thehun sapa mau ikut nyoooook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

-Chapter 5-

Author : windywiwi

**Author** : WindyWiwi

**Cast** : Oh Sehun, Kai/kim jongin, Taemin, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, kyungsoo, Xiumin, Kris/Wu Yifan, Minho, Oh Suho, Zang Yixing/Oh Yixing

**Main Pair **: Kaihun, Kaitae, chanbaek, 2min

**Genre** : Romantic, Angst(sedikit)

**Rate **: T

**Warning **: Genderswitch, highschool life, Typo bergentayangan hihi

**Hello para readers mianhae ne aku update telat soalnya tugas kampus menumpuk heheehe, semoga masih ada yang nunggu ini epep. **

**Sekali lagi aku bilang ini GS YA, dan yang gak suka GS dan pairnya ga usah di baca. gomawo:D**

**Chapter 1**

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-l-my-lovely-sunbae-tan-chapter-1-l-windywiwi/690728427616436

**chapter 2**

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-exo-my-lovely-sunbae-tan-chap-2-windywiwi/695246517164627

**Chapter 3**

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-l-my-lovely-sunbae-tan-chapter-3-l-windywiwi/698348696854409

**Chapter 4**

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-l-my-lovely-sunbae-tan-chapter-4-l-windywiwi/698354513520494

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

**Author POV**

Jam sekolah pun berakhir 30 menit yang lalu sebelum mereka berdua sampai di apartement jongin. Kini mereka memasuki lift dengan tangan jongin yang memegang lengan sehun. Lalu jongin menekan tombol 5, itu artinya mereka akan ke lantai lima.

Sehun memperhatikan gerak gerik jongin. Berharap otaknya bisa merekam kejadian yang baru saja jongin lakukan, mengingat otaknya harus diinstal ulang huhahaha. Jongin menekan tombol 5 dekat pintu lift dan setelah itu lift terbuka dan mereka pun sampai di lantai tujuannya. Jongin menggandeng tangan sehun dan mengajaknya untuk mengikutinya. Dan setelahnya mereka kini sampai di depan kamar 503.

Sehun memandang jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Jongin yang tau maksud sehun dia pun membuka percakapan.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

"ini apartementku, ayo kita masuk" ucap jongin dengan tangan yang masih menggandeng sehun.

"wooooahh oppa apartemenmu besar sekali, apa kau tinggal sendiri di apartement sebesar ini?" tanya sehun dengan mulut yang terbuka tanda dia kagum.

"ne aku hanya tinggal sendiri hunnie, kadang kadang taemin datang kemari dan tidur di apartementku saat liburan sekolah".

"menginap? Tidur bersama?" tanya sehun dengan cemberut.

"iya menginap hunnie, tapi kami tidur terpisah. Dan kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu eoh? Kau cemburu hunnie?" goda jongin dengan mencolek dagu sehun.

"anni bukan seperti itu, hanya – tidak pantas saja oppa" sehun menghentikan sejenak ucapannya saat ia akan mengatakan kata "tak pantas",

"arra manis, sekarang kau duduk dulu ya, oppa mau mengganti pakaian dulu ne. Kalau kau ingin minum atau ingin memakan sesuatu kau ambil saja di dapur ne". Jongin berlalu ke kamarnya.

"arraseo oppa" teriak sehun.

Karena sebesar besarnya apartement, tidak mungkin membuat sehun tersesat untuk mencari dapurnya.

NYEEESSSSS

Sehun membuka kulkas karena ia sedang kepanasan sekarang, mengingat sekarang adalah musim panas dan suhunya hari ini sanagt panas dari biasanya.

"woooahhh sejuknya hehehe" ucap sehun mencoba memasukkan kepalanya dalam kulkas.

"oh ya kkaebsong hunnie kau mengagetkanku" jongin yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya terkejut melihat sesuatu yang tidak ada kepalanya(kepalanya masuk kekulkas).

"eh oppa kau sudah selesai?"tanya sehun dengan cengirannya.

"kau sedang apa eoh? Kepanasan? Kenapa tidak kau nyalakan saja ac nya hunnie?" jongin merain remote ac dan mulai menghidupkan ac.

"oh aku tak melihatnya oppa hehe, oppa palli ceritakan oppa" sehun yang sudah mengambil minuman dikulkas langsung manarik jongin ke sofa.

"ne hunnie, kau mau oppa memulainya darimana?" tanya jongin

"semua tentangmu yang aku tidak ketahui oppa" sehun memandang jongin intens.

"arraseo oppa akan mulai cerita kau dengarkan baik baik ne karena oppa tidak akan mengulangnya" ucap jongin yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh sehun. Dan jongin pun mulai cerita.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

**-Jongin Story-**

4 tahun yang lalu eomma meninggal karena omma menderita penyakit liver yang sudah sangat parah sekali. Aku sangat dekat dengan ommaku hunnie, tapi orang yang paling dekat itu sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku anak tunggal dikeluargaku, maka dari itu aku adalah harapan ayahku untuk meneruskan bisnisnya.

Tidak lama setelah omma meninggal, 5 bulan kemudian appa menikah lagi. Aku kira appa orang yang setia pada eomma, nyatanya appa sama saja seperti lelaki belang diluar sana yang haus akan belaian wanita.

Appa menikah dengan yeoja turunan jepang, oleh karena itu appa menyuruhku untuk menetap di jepang dengannya dan belajar untuk mengurus bisnisnya. Tapi aku menolaknya, dan waktu itu appa sangat marah sekali dan mengancam nama oppa tidak ada di warisan keluarga. Oppa tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena harta yang paling berharga adalah dekat dengan eomma. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa untuk bertemu eomma lagi jika aku tinggal disana, aku tahu appaku sekarang seperti apa. Dia berubah menjadi monster yang jahat hunnie, dia meninggalkan aku sendiri disini demi tinggal bersama keluarga barunya.

Alasanku untuk tidak mau menetap disana adalah karena eomma tiriku yang menurutku hanya mencari muka pada appa ku saja. Aku tidak bisa menggantikan eommaku dengannya hunnie. aku sangat rindu eomma hunnie, setiap aku mengingatnya dan rasanya disini sesak sekali. Jongin menunjuk tepat dihatinya.

"oppa" ucap sehun memeluk jongin.

HIKS HIKS HIKS

Jongin menangis terisak dipelukan sehun.

"oppa sudahlah tak usah menanggis lagi, aku juga akan menangis jika kau terus seperti ini" sehun mengusap ujung matanya yang mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"lalu oppa kenapa kau bisa tinggal di apartement mewah ini?" tanya sehun sambil terus menahan air matanya yang keluar.

"ini pemberian appa, aku terpaksa menerimanya karena rumah eomma terlalu besar untuk aku tinggali sendiri hunnie"

Saat appa akan meninggalkan korea, menginggalkanku, meninggalkan kenangan bersama eomma, aku meminta satu permintaan kepada appa. Aku ingin rumah kami yang dulu atas namaku (jadi milikku) karena aku berniat untuk membuat rumah panti asuhan. Awalnya appa tidak setuju, dan appa mengajukkan persyaratan dan akhirnya aku menyetujuinya dengan terpaksa. Dan sebagai hadiahnya appa memberikanku apartement ini untuk tempat aku tinggal.

"rumah panti? Ajak aku kerumahmu yang dulu oppa. Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan syarat? Syarat apa itu oppa?"sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku akan memberitahukan mu saat waktunya tepat ne hunnie"

"tapi oppa aku ing-" belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan CHUP

Jongin mengecup bibir sehun. Tida ada pergerakan, hanya menempel saja. Setelah itu jongin mengalihkan bibirnya ke ceruk leher sehun dan jongin memeluknya.

Sehun membelalakan matanya, dan meronta minta dilepaskan ketika dia sudah sadar dari acara bengongnya.

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar hunnie, sebentar saja" jongin mengucapkan sesuatu di bahu sehun yang membuat sehun merinding, tapi detik berkutnya hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan halus dari jongin. Tak sehun sangka ternyata dibalik wajah dinginnya, hati jongin serapuh ini ssekecewa ini. Ingin sekali sehun mengobati semua yang dirasakan oleh jongin , tapi dia hanyalah adik kelasnya saja tidak lebih.

"saranghae hunnie" ucap jongin

Sehun yang merasa telinganya hampir rusak karena ia mendengar kata kata yang indah dari ulut jongin untuknya.

"ommo jongin oppa tadi bilang apa? Saranghae katanya? Anni anni pasti telingaku sudah tuli" sehun berperang didalam hatinya.

"mwo oppa kau bicara apa?" ucap sehun memastikan.

Jongin melepas pelukkannya dan menatap lurus manik sehun.

"saranghae sehunnie, jongmall saranghae" jongin mengusap kedua pipi sehun dengan tangannya.

Sehun menundukkan kepanya malu menyembunyikan mukanya yang kini terlihat seperti udang rebus.

"oppa aku tidak salah dengar kan" ucap sehun malu malu masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"anni hunnie, jangan menunduk. tatap aku!" perintah jongin yang dituruti oleh sehun.

"eh- eum n-nado oppa" jawab sehun terbata bata.

Jongin langsung memeluk sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum kesenangan.

"gomawo hunnie, sudah menjadi pendengar setiaku" ucap jongin ditengah pelukannya. Dan membuat sehun menjauhauhkan jarak mereka.

"tidak usah berterimakasih padaku oppa jika ingin bertemakasih kau cukup membuat dirimu terus tesenyum, bahagia dan ah satu lagi kau harus selalu dan terus mencintaiku arraseo!" ucap sehun penuh penekanan.

"arraseo hunnie aku akan terus mencintaimu, aku tidak akan menyerah dengan keadaan". Jongin mencubit kedua pipi sehunu dan menggoyangkannya kekiri dan ke kanan.

"oppa appo" sehun melepaskan lengan jongin dipipinya dan dia pun mengusap usap pipinya .

"mianhae chagi, sini oppa sembuhkan" jongin mengecup pipi sehun yang merah akibat cubitannya tadi.

"oppa sudah lah kau itu pervert selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" sehun memukul bahu jongin dan jongin hanya senyum senyum.

"oppa apa sekarang kita berpacaran?" ucap sehun.

"iya hunnie kita berpacara. Lalu kau ingin status kita apa? bertunangan, atau ah menikah eoh?" jongin menggoda sehun.

"oppa jangan menggodaku terus" ucap sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu yang mmbuat jongin ingim menciumnya lagi.

"hunnie hentikan itu, atau kau ingin aku cium lagi eoh?" ancam jongin. Dan sehun langsung menghentikan aksi mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"eh oppa apa kau mau mengantarkan aku bertemu kim ajjhumma? Aku ingin memberikan salam perkenalanku padanya"

"ne, tak usah disuruh pun aku pasti akan membawamu kesana, karena aku ingin memperkenalkan calon menantu untuknya" ucap jongin yang menunjukkan senyumnya. Yang dihadiahi jitakan halus dari sehun

PLETAK

"aw" ringis jongin ketika tanagn mulus sehun memukul kepalanya.

"yaah oppa dasar kau ini suka sekali menggodaku ya"

"hahaha" yang jongin lakukan sekarang hanya lah tertawa. Senang saat melihat sehunnya kesal dan malu saat dia menggodanya.

"OMMO SEKARANG JAM BERAPA OPPA?" sehun tersadar melihat jam tangan yang bertengger di lengannya. Dan oh sial jam tangannya tidak jalan, dia lupa membeli baterai untuk jamnya.

Jongin meraih ponselnya dan disana telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Jongin memberikan ponselnya ke sehun, setelah sehun melihatnya dia langsung menutup telinganya erat karena teriakan sehun.

"AAAAAA TIDAK OMMA PASTI AKAN MARAH OPPA, OTTOKHAE? AH JINJJA ." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"CEPATANTARKANAKUPULANGOPPA" sehun mengucapkan kata kata terburu-buru.

"ne hunnie tenang saja aku yang akan bilang kepada eommamu nanti"

Merekapun pergi kerumah sehun menggunakan motor besar jongin.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

**Dirumah sehun**

TONG TONG TING TONG

Bel rumah ditekan oleh yeoja bernama sehun tersebut.

"nuguseo?"ucap seseorang didalam rumahnya.

"ini sehun eomma bukakan palli"jawab orang yang berada di balik pintu tersebut.

CEKLEK, pintu itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan ajhumma yang mukanya cantik walaupun usianya sudah 39 tahun.

"eomma sehun pulang" teriak sehun dan langsung memeluk eommanya yang masih terlihat bingung.

"eomma gwenchana? Sehun melepas pelukannya pada sang eomma lalu melambaikan tangannya didepan muka sang eomma.

"Mianhae eomma aku telat pulang kerumah" sehun menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya pada sang eomma.

"annyeonghaseo ajhuma, joneun kim jongin imnida, senang berjumpa dengan anda. Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maap soal keterlanvatan sehun ajhumma, karena sehun terlambat karena aku". Ucap jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

"tak apa apa jongin ah, tadi sehun sudah memberitahu bahwa dia akan pergi kerumah temannya jadi aku tidak khawatir lagi" ucap nyonya oh dengan senyumannya.

"maap ajhumma tapi mulai hari ini aku bukan saja temannya, tapi aku sudah menjadi orang yang akan menjaganya dari apapun dan yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepadanya" ucap jongin kepada eomma sehun.

"maksud kau jonginah?"eomma sehun masih tidak mengerti ucapan jongin yang sedikit berbelit belit.

"bisakah aku meminta restu untuk menjadi pacar anak ajhumma yang bernama oh sehun?" jongin berucap sambil memegang tangan eomma sehun.

"eh" jawab ibu dan anak itu berbarengan.

"oppa kenapa kau bilang eomma sekarang? Aku jadi malu." Sehun berbisik ditelinga jongin yang hanya di jawab jongin dengan senyuman saja.

"ajhumma bisakah?"jongin memastikan lagi.

"aku mengijinkannya asal anakku bahagia bersamamu dan aku yakin kau pasti adalah sumber dari kebahagiaannya. Ah ada satu hal lagi. Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menyakiti hati sehunnieku" ucap nyonya oh penuh penekanan.

"aku berjanji ajhumma" jawab jongin dengan memegang tangan nyonya oh dan memberikan senyuman tulusnya.

"kau sekarang adalah pacar sehun, aku ingin kau memanggilku eomma saja seperti sehun memanggilku" ucap eomma sehun yang sedang membelai rambun jongin.

"bolehkah sehunnie?"jongin bertanya kepada sehun.

"tentu oppa, eommaku juga eommamu. Jadi sekarang kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi bukan?" ucap sehun dengan senyumannya kearah jongin.

"eomma gomawo, hunnie gomawo"jongin mentikan air matanya dan memeluk mereka berdua(SO SWEET)

"tidak masalah chagi"

"kau sudah makan hunnie?jongie?" ucap eomma sehun.

"belum eomma aku terburu buru ingin sampai rumah jadi aku lupa makan hehehe, tadi aku sedang asik dengan pacar baruku hehehe" ucap sehun yang dihadiahi cubitan dari eommanya.

"kau ini centil sekali hunnie, bagaimana jika jongie ilfeell dengan sikapmu itu?"

"hahaha mana bisa aku ilfeel dengan pacarku yang selalu membuat hati senang eomma? Bagiku apapun yg dilakukannya sangatlah menyenangkan" jawab jongin sambil merangkul pinggang sehun. (ini masih di depan eomma sehun loh udah main peluk aje dasar pervert kkamjong)

"ommo ya ampun kau ini romantis sekali jongie, sehunnie kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan hatinya" nyonya oh senyun senyum sendiri sambil menaruh tangan didagunya lalu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak salah memilih pacar jongie? Sehun ini sangat malas juga manja, jika dia meminta sesuatu pasti harus dituruti segera"nyunya oh mempoutkan pipinya.

"eomma" sehun menarik baju eommanya selesai nyonya oh berbicara.

"hahaha ternyata kebiasaan sehun mempoutkan pipinya begitu adalah turunan darimu eomma. Anni, aku tidak salah eomma. Bagiku sehun adalah malaikat yang datang ketika aku terpuruk, dan siap untuk membuat kebahagiaanku kembali". Jongin memegang tangan sehun.

"ah ya sudahlah ayo kita masuk, udaranya dingin sekali" nyonya oh menarik kedua remaja itu kedalam rumah.

"kau harus makan yang banyak ya jongie sehunnie. Hari ini eomma memasak chiken dan juga kimchi"

Sekarang merka sudah duduk di meja makan.

"wooah eomma chiken ini adalah makanan kesukaanku. Aku bisa menghabiskan chiken ini semua jika eomma mengijinkannya" ucap jongin senang karena bertemu dengan teman perutnya hohoho.

"jinjja oppa kau suka chiken? Wah kau sama sekali dengan appaku dia suka sekali dengan chiken dan kimchi. Chiken ? kimchi? Eoh emma kau memasak makanan kesukaan appa, apakah kau sedang merindukannya eum?" goda sehun.

Eomma sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan sehun yang jawabannya sudah pasti iya. Dia menundukan kepalanya malu dan mukanya terlihat merah sekali.

"hunnie sudah kau jangan menggoda terus kasian eomma dia malu" ucap jongin dan sehun pun hanya cemberut.

"eomma jika kau merindukan appa kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya saja?"ucap sehun sambil tangannya menuangkan nasi ke piring untuk dirinya dan jongin.

"tadi eomma sudah mengobrol ditelepon dengan appamu hunnie, katanya dia akan pulang 3 hari lagi" eomma sehun senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang baru jatuh cinta.

"eomma kau seperti gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta" jawab sehun yang sedang menuangkan lauk ke piring mereka berdua.

"eomma kau tak makan? Lulu oppa kemana? Tumben rusa itu tidak berisik" sehun celingukan mencari batang hidung luhan.

"eomma sudah makan bersama oppamu tadi, sekarang oppamu sudah tidur hunnie. dia bilang besok dia piket jadi dia harus datang pagi untuk membersihkah kelasnya" ucap nyonya oh yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh sehun.

"oppa makan yang banyak ne, kalau perlu habiskan saja ayamnya hehehe" ucap sehun dan jongin hanya tersenyum.

"eomma tinggal kekamar ne jongie hunnie, eomma masih kangen dengan appa mu hehe, maap eomma tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang jongie, hati hati dijalan ne jangan ngebut naik motornya" ucap nyonya oh sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"siap eomma aku tidak akan ngebut, selamat kangen kangenan eomma, salam untuk suami eomma ne eheehe"

"haha iya nanti eomma sampaikan salammu kepada appa sehun ne, pai pai" nyonya oh berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

"Huaaaaaaaah kenyang sekali hunnie, chikennya lezat teryata" jongin mengusap usap perutnya.

"bukannya chikennya lezat, tapi kaunya saja yang maniak chiken" sehun mendengus.

Setelah kenyang jongin pun pamit pulang kepada sehun.

CHU jongin mencium pucuk kepala sehun.

"mimpi indah ne hunnie. nanti besok aku jemput kau kesekolah. Jangan sampai tidak tidur karena memikirkan aku ne" ucap jongin mengacak acak rambut sehun.

"ne oppa hati hati dijalan ne jika sudah sampai kabari aku" ucap sehun melambaikan tangannya melihat jongin makin menjauh darinya.

Jongin sudah naik motor dan memakai helm. Dia membuka kaca helmnya dan berbicara

"ne pai pai hunnie malaikatku" jongin melambaikan tangannya, kemudian sehun pun ikut melambaikan tangannya juga.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

**~~ESOK HARINYA~~**

Pagi-pagi sekali sehun bangun karena dia sudah berpesankepada eommanya untuk dibangunkan pagi pagi karena dia ingin membuatkan jongin makan siang. Ga ribet sih Cuma buat ayam goreng tepung doang. Tapi karena sehun dasarnya tidak bisa masak dan dikarenakan juga tadi dia terkena minyak saat memasukkan ayam ke penggorengan, makannya nyonya oh menggantikannya memasak. Alhasil bekal itu buatan eommanya bukan dirinya.

"nah sudah siap bekalnya, sekarang aku tinggal menunggu oppa menjemput saja"sehun memaskkan bekal itu ke tas sekolahnya dan dia menunggu jongin menjemput di ruang tamu.

"hunnie, tumben sekali kau pagi pagi sudah bangun, rpanya si kkamjong itu membawa pengaruh baik padamu ne hahaha" ucap luhan sambil memakai sepatunya.

"kkamjong eoh? Panggilan macam apa itu? Dasar rusa" sehun tak terima pacarnya di panggil seperti itu.

"pacarnya marah rupanya huhahaa"

Belum sembat sehun menjawab suara klakson motor jongin membuatya berlari kedepan rumah.

TIN TIN TIN

"iya tunggu sebentar oppa" sehun teriak di dalam rumah.

"yaah hunnie suaramu cempreng sekali, kau ngim membuat aku tuli eoh?"

"wle" sehun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah luhan yang membuat luhan hanya menggeleng gelangkan kepalanya saja.

"eomma sehun berangkat ne, pai pai eomma"

"eomma aku juga berangkat ne"ucap luhan tak mau kalah.

"ne hati hati kalian dijalan. Belajar yang rajin" ucap nyonya oh yang hanya didengar oleh luhan karena sehun sudah pergi sebelum nyonya oh menjawabnya.

"ne eomma annyeong" luhan melanbaikan tangannya.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

**~~AT XOXO HIGH SCHOOL~**

Sehun dan jongin sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah dan mereka langsung disambut dengan teriakan seorang gadis imut.

"jongie" panggil taemin sambil berlari menuju tempat jongin dan sehun berdiri.

HOSH HOSH

"aduh capek sekali olahraga pagi itu, eoh ada sehunnie rupanya" ucap taemin tesenyum.

"annyeong eonni" sehun melambai lambaikan tangannya.

"ne anyeong-" ucapan taemin terhenti karena jngin memotongnya.

"waeyo minnie, kenapa kau sampai berlari eum?"

"jongie aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu tapi bisakah hanya berdua saja" taemin melirik sehun dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Sehun yang tau dirinya ditatap begitu dan hanya menjadi pengganggu, dia pun permisi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"eoh mianhae jika aku mengganggu, aku akan kekelas annyeong.

Sehun buru pergi meninggalkan kedua insan itu dengan hati yang campur aduk. Jongin yang ingin menarik lengan sehun pun niatnya diurungkan karena taemin yang menarik lengannya.

"ikut aku, kita bicarakan di tempat sepi" ucap taemin yang masih menarik lengan sehun menuju taman belakang sekolah.

**SKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Pada saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, jongin tak konsentrasi belajar karena perkataan taemin tadi terngiang terus ditelinganya.

**Flashback on.**

"Jongie kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan kim ajjushi? Dia meneleponku katanya dia akan menagih janjimu kepadanya. 3 hari lagi dia akan kembali ke korea dengan keluarga barunya dan akan menetap dikorea selama beberapa tahun, dia bilang semoga kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu."

"jongie kau serius akan menikah dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan oleh appamu nanti? Bagaimana dengan sehunnie? Apa kau tega menyakiti hatinya?"

**Flashback off.**

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Jongin mengacak rambutnya asal dan teeet bunyi bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Dan jongin pun masih bengong di bangkunya sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"permisi jongin, ini ada titipan untukmu dari yeoja itu" tunjuk orang itu kearah sehun yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"gomawo"ucap jongin dan dia pun langsung keluar kelas dan berlari kearah sehun dengan tangannya yang memegang bekal dari sehun.

GREEEP

jongin menarik lengan sehun, tepat dilorong yang akan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"hunnie kenapa kau tidak memberikannya sendiri eum? Ucap jongin yang membelakangi sehun sambil tangnnya terus memegang lengan sehun.

"aku takut mengganggu kau yang sibuk melamun, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu saja. Begitu lebih baik" ucap sehun denagn tatapannya yang terus kedepan tak menghiraukan tatapan jongin.

"hunnie kau kenapa? Kalau berbicara tatap aku" jongin meraih dagu sehun dan mengarahkan nya ke depan mukanya.

Saat jongin menghadapkan muka sehun ke hadapannya, dia terkejut melihat cairan bening membasahi pipi mulus sehun.

"ommo hunnie kenapa kau menangis? Maapkan aku jika kau menangis karenaku" jongin mengusap air mata sehun dan memeluk sehun.

"a-aku hanya tidak mau menjadi pengganggu antara kalian" jika aku mengganggu kalian aku minta maap, maap jika kehadiranku menjadi pengganggu untuk kalian" ucap sehun sambil terus terisak di perlukan jongin.

"kau bicara apa hunnie? kau sama sekali tak mengganggu, tak ada yang merasa terganggu. Kau harus percaya padaku hunnie, jika saatnya tiba aku alkan memberitahukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu hunnie, kau jangan menangis seperti ini, ini akan membuat aku menyesali diriku sendiri hunnie" jongin mengelus elus rambut sehun yang tergerai.

"nado saranghae, tapi oppa harus janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku ne apapun alasannya. Oppa juga harus menceritakannya padaku suatu saat nanti, aku pasti menuggunya".

"ne sekarang ayo kita duduk dibawah pohon dan makan bekal buatanmu ini"

Jongin menarik lengan sehun menuju ke pohon besr belakang sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorit jongin selama ia bersekolah disini.

"eum sebenarnya bukan aku yang memasaknya, memang sih tadinya aku yang ingin memasak tapi oppa lihat tanganku terkena minya waktu aku memasukkan ayamnya ke penggorengan" sehun menunjukkan luka nya dan meniup niupnya.

"oh ya kkaebsong, pacar oppa kasian sekali" sekarang lengan sehun di pegang jongin dan jongin meniup niup luka sehun seperti yang dilakukan sehun tadi.

"ini sakit oppa dan makanan ini tidak gratis, kau harus menggantinya. Pulang sekolah nanti kau harus mentraktirku bubble tea 2 cup. Ini perintah tidak ada penolakkan. Arraseo?"

"ne kapten hehehe" jongin hormat di hadapan sehun dan membuat sehun kembali tersenyum.

**Saat pulang sekolah**

"akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini hoooaaaam"ucao yeoja mungil.

"baeki kau pulang dengan siapa?"tanya yeoja yang memiliki mata bulat.

"aku pulang sendiri. Ayo kita pulang bersama kyungie"

"tak bisa begitu baeki, kau harus pulang bersamaku. Karena kau kalah taruhan denganku hehehe" ucap chanyeol sambil merengkul pundak baekhyun.

"yaah kau ini selalu sok akrab, sireo aku tidak ingin pulang bersamamu. Kau ini berisik sekali mengoceh sepanjang jalan dan membuat aku pusing" ucap baekhyun memegang kepalanya mengingat saat mereka pulang bersama waktu itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

"tidak bisa baeki, kau kan sudah berjanji. Jika tim bola ke sukaanmu kalah maka kau akan pulang bareng berdua denganku baeki" chanyeol menunjukkan cengirannya.

"oh kyunggie sehunnie, tolong aku" aku tidak bisa terus menerus mendengar ocehannya sepanjang jalan"

"jika dia mengoceh lagi kau sumpal saja mulutnya dengan kaos kakimu baeki hahaha" ucap sehun tertawa.

"aku janji baeki aku akan mengurangi ocehanku sedikit" ucap chanyeol

"sedikit? Banyak saja sekalian" ucap baeki marah

"kajja kita pulang baeki canti" chanyeol lalu menarik lengan baekhyun dan mereka pun pemit meninggalkan kyongsoo dan sehun.

Pada saat sehun akan beranjak dari kursinya dan akan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi dan hanya ada dia dan kyungsoo saja, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"hai cantik, kau masih ingat janjimu kan? Sekarang aku ingin menagihnya. Ikut aku sekarang" ucap namja tampan yan bernama kris tersebut.

"maap oppa sekarang aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji dengan-" belum sempat sehun menjawabnya, jongin sudah datang kekelasnya untuk menjemputnya.

"dengar aku kris, sekarang sehun pacarku. Kau jangan mengganggu pacar orang lain. Dan jika kau ingin mengancamnya, silahkan saja. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat" ucap jongin menarik lengan sehun.

Saat lengannya ditarik keluar kelas sehun berteriak.

"oppa, kyungie sebaiknya kalian pulang bersama saja"

Kris dan kyungsoo pun berpandang pandangan. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan kyungsoo mukanya sangat merah sekali menahan malu.

"kajja sebaiknya kita pulang, sekolah sudah sepi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.

"gomawo kris sunbae" kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan dapat kris lihat.

Mereka pun pulang dengan kris yang mengantarkan kyungsoo ke rumahnya dengan motor hitam merahnya kris.

Mereka kini telah sampai di kedai bubble tea, seperti biasa mereka duduk di tempat favorit jongin. Dan sekarang sehun dan jongin tengah meminum bubble tea kesukaannya masing-masing. Sehun membuka percakapannya karena dia melihat jongin yang sedang memandangi wajahnya.

"oppa kenapa memandangku terus eum? Apa ada kotoran diwajahku?" sehun mengibas ngibaskan jari-jarinya ke mukanya.

jongin menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan sehun, menghentikan tangan sehun yang sedang berusaha mencari dan membersihkan kotoran dimukanya.

"anni hunnie, aku sedang mengagumi ciptaan-Nya, kau sangat sempurna sekali" jongin tersenyum.

"kau baru sadar sekarang ini ya oppa kalau aku sangat cantik? Dulu kau kemana saja? bahkan kau dulu pernah membentakku gara-gara taemin eonni, kau menyebalkan sekali" sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hahahaha mianhae chagi, sekarang hati oppa penuh dengan namamu" jongin mengelus surai sehun.

Ditengah percakapan mereka tiba-tiba pnsel jongin bergetar.

DRRRRTTTTT DRRRRTTTT

Jongin melirik sekilas ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja untuk melihat nama seseorang yang tengah meneleponnya. Dan ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah orang yang selama ini melukai hatinya. Sehun pun yang melihat jongin yang hanya melihat ponselnya saja tanpa ada niat untuk mengangkatnya pun bingung.

"oppa kenapa tak diangkat?"

"biarkan saja hunnie bukan orang penting"

"tapi oppa siapa tahu dia ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting, memangnya dari siapa?" ucap sehun, dan membuat jongin terdiam

"oppa sebenarnya ada apa? Bisakah aku tahu? Bisakah kau percaya padaku oppa?" ucap sehun memegang tangan jongin.

"hunnie sebenarnya aku eum aku—"jongin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dia menundukan kepalanya.

"kau kenapa oppa" sehun masih memegang erat tangan jongin seolah ia ingin membagi yang dirasakan jongin kedirinya.

"appa kembali kekorea dan dia menagih janjiku kepadanya" jongin mulai bercerita dan dapat jongin lihat wajah sehun yang kebingungan dan penuh tanda Tanya. Dan jongin pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"perjanjian yang aku buat dengan appa waktu itu syaratnya adalah aku harus menerima perjodohan yang telah appa rencanakan dengan teman bisnis appa yang berada di china".

Ucap jongin yang dapat jongin lihat wajah sehun yang sedih ingin menangis.

"j-j-jadi kau akan menikah dengan orang china dank au akan pergi ke hina oppa?"

"anni hunnie oppa tidak akan menikah dengan orang lain selain kau, oppa akan menolaknya"

"ttapi bagaimana dengan perjanjiannya, oppa?, bagaimnapun juga janji adalah janji. Kau harus menepatinya oppa" ucap sehun mencba tersenyum.

"aku tidak bisa memaksakan hatiku hunnie, hatiku bukan untuk diperjual belikan"

"t-tapi opa-" sebelum sehun beralasan lebih lanjut. Jongin memotong ucapannya.

"aku tak akan pernah melepaskan malaikatku" ucap jongin menggenggam erat kedua lengan sehun.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Percakapan mereka sore itu berhenti saat jongin memeluk sehun. Dan jongin mengajak sehun untuk pulang. Diperjalanan keduanya tidak ada yang membuka suara, hening. Dan akhirnya mereka kini telah sampai di rumah sehun tepat pukul 5 sore.

"selamat istirahat hunnie" jongin mengecup pucuk kepala sehun setelah sehun membuka helmnya.

"ne hati hati oppa, jangat mengebut" ucap sehun yang hanya diangguki oleh jongin. Dan setelahnya jongin berlalu pergi setelah melambai lambaikan tangannya.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Pahi harinya sehun berangkat kesekolah bersama oppanya karena dia mendapat kabar dari jongin bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menjemput sehun karena ada urusan.

Mereka berdua pun telah sampai disekolah.

"hunnie belajar yang benar, pai pai." ucap luhan

"ne oppa, oh iya oppa jika kau bertemu jongin oppa tlong beritahu dia bahwa aku menghawatirkannya ya"

"oke hunnie jika aku bertemu si hitam itu aku pasti sampaikan"

"ya sudah aku masuk kelas dulu" sehun meninggalkan luhan di depan kelasnya.

"ada apa dengan anak itu, kenapam dia tidak bersemangat sekali hari ini? Bukankah hari ini appa pulang? Biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat" ucap luhan menggaruk tengkuknya dan pergi dari tempatnya.

**Sehun POV**

Sehun berada di kelasnya sekarang tetapi dia tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, karena dia sedang khawatir pada kekasihnya, karena kekasihnya sejak semalam tidak menghubunginya dan ponselnya pun tidak dapat dihubungi.

"oppa kau kenapa? Kenapa membuat aku khawatir"gumam sehun dalam hati.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mendengar sehun yang membuang napas berulang ulang bahkan mendecih saat pelajaran pun menengok ke belakang mejanya. Dia pun menulis sesuatu di kertas. Sebelum akhirnya diberikan pada sehun.

PLUUK

Sehun kaget, ada kertas yang jatuh di mejanya, dia pun langsung membukanya. Ternyata suratnya dari baekhyun.

"Hunnie waaeyo? Kau ada masalah? Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?"

Itu yang baekhyun tulis dikertas tersebut, dan sehun pun membalasnya. Saat akan member surat balasan utnuk baekhyun, tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar.

DDDRRRRRTTTT, ada pesan masuk. Sehun pun dengan semangat membukanya, dan saat sehun tau ternyata itu dari lulu oppa dia langsung cemberut membacanya.

"hunnie, jongin tidak masuk hari ini, kata taemin dia ijin sekolah karena ada urusan penting" sehun membaca pesan yang dikirim dari lulu oppa, dia pun menghela napas.

"ternyata bukan dari jongie oppa" ucap sehun dalam hati.

DRRRTT DRRRTTTT, ponsel sehun pun bordering kembali dan saat dia lihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya dia pun tersenyum. Andai saja ini bukan di saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, sehun pasti akan teriak.

Dengan cepat sehun membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

"aku merindukanmu hunnie, pulang sekolah aku jemput ne. tunggu aku!"

Sehun pun langsung membalas pesan itu "nado oppa, aku menghawatirkanmu. Aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah ne"

-TBC-

Huhahahaha gimana gimana? Penasaran kah? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ne hahaha, jangan lupa RCL ne, yang chapter kemarin turun nih RCL nya. RCL itu penting loh buat para autor karena dengan kalian RCL kalian menghargai hasil karya author walaupun ceritanya pasaran gini hehehe. Makasih yang udah RCL kemarin….

Annyeong tunggu autor di chapter 6 pai pai ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

-Chapter 6-

Author : windywiwi

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**Chapter 6**

**Author** : WindyWiwi

**Cast** : Oh Sehun, Kai/kim jongin, Taemin, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, kyungsoo, Xiumin, Kris/Wu Yifan, Minho, Oh Suho, Zang Yixing/Oh Yixing, taeyeon

**Main Pair **: Kaihun, Kaitae, Krishun, chanbaek, 2min

**Warning **: Genderswitch, highschool life, Typo bergentayangan hihi

**Genre** : T

GS

.

.

GS

Sekali lagi aku bilang ini GS YA, dan yang gak suka GS dan pairnya ga usah di baca. gomawo :D

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**CHAPTER 6**

My Lovely Sunbae Tan

**Author POV**

Didepan gerbang sekolah xoxo high school terlihat seorang yeoja bertubuh langsing dan tinggi semampai dengan rambut yang terurai sedang menunggu seseorang. Berkali-kali yeoja tersebut melihat jam yang bertengger di lengannya. Dia meloleh kesana kemari, berharap orang yang ia tunggu segera muncul. Yeoja tersebut sudah menunggu hampir 1 jam yang lalu. keadaan sekolah sangat sepi karena sudah 1 jam yang lalu siswa dan siswinya berhamburan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Di sekolah hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang mengikuti eskul menyanyi saja.

**Author POV end**

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

"oppa eodiga? Kenapa lama sekali ya?" sehun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya.

"sehunnie kau sedang apa ? mengapa belum pulang?" ucap yeoja bermata sipit.

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian sehun yang akan melihat kembali jam tangannya.

"eoh baeki, kyungie kalian sudah selesai ya latihnnya?" bukannya menjawab sehun malah mencari alasan.

"ne dan sekarang kita akan pulang bersama , kau sedang apa? Kenapa tak manjawab? Dan kenapa itu wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" ucap baekhyun lagi masih penasaran dengan sehun.

"jongin oppa belum datang, padahal ini sudah 1 jam lebih dari perjanjian kita" sehun cemberut menekuk wajah dan menunduk.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun merangkul pundak sehun secara bersamaan.

"hmm mungkin jongin sunbae terkena macet hunnie" ucap kyungsoo dan hanya di angguki oleh baekyun.

"ne ne kyungie benar hunnie, dan eum mungkin juga ban motor nya pecah atau mungin bensinnya habis hunnie jadi dia terlambat hehhe" ucap baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguki ucapan baekhyun.

Sehun masih tetap menunduk. Dia sedih sekaligus khawatir, dan tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil sudah berada didepannya.

Dan pada akhirnya seoreang dari 3 yeoja tersebut menyadari keberadaan mobil tersebut.

"ommo hunnie kyungie mobil siapa itu? Ucap yeoja bermata sipit itu dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar (ekspresi terkejut lebay hahaha)

Ucapan bakhyun tersebut membuat kedua yeoja yang masih belum sadar menoleh ke arah depan memastikan ucapan baekhyun.

Dan hasilnya mereka bertiga pun luar biasa terkejut saat pintu mobil tersebut dibuka oleh pemiliknya.

"oppa" ucap sehun terkejut dan kedua temannya pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Apalagi kyungsoo dengan mata bulanya yang hampir keluar dari tempat nya (hohoho seyeeem)

"jongin oppa keren sekali hunnie" bisik baekhyun pelan ditelinga sehun.

"annyeong hunnie dan teman-temannya" ucap jongin tersenyum manis sekali, dan membuat ketiga yeoja tersebut mematung kagum sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"hunnie, hunnie" panggil jongin dan dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dideoan muka sehun. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sehun akan sadar dari lamunannya.

"tiba-tiba sisi jongin yang rada mesum pun muncul, dan..."

CHU

Hanya menempel dan tidak ada pergerakkan. Dan itu malah membuat sehun melebarkan matanya .

Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dari bibir sehun dan menuju ke teling sehun dan setelah itu ia berbisik dengan suaranya yang berat. Dan itu membuat jongin terlihat seksi sekali.

"kau ingin aku melakukannya didepan teman-temanmu hunnie? jongin meyeringai

Dan binggo, dengan ucapan jongin barusan sehun mendorong dada jongin untuk menjauh darinya.

"yaaak oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?" muka sehun memerah seperti tomat yang sudah matang.

"hmmm hanya mencium kekasihku yang sedang melamunkan aku yang tamoan ini hehehe" jongin menyeringi kearah sehun.

"ekhem ekhem, spertinya kami harus pergi dulu hunnie" ucap baekhyun.

"ne baeki kyungi hati-hati dijalan ne" ucap sehun.

"ne hunnie, pai pai hunnie, jongin sunbae. kajja kyungie kita pulang" ucap baekhyun dan segera menarik lengan kyungsoo.

"on ne pai pai kyungi baeki" ucap sehun melambai-lambaikan tanganya melihat kedua sahabatnya makin menjauh.

Sehun melirik jongin yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku sehun sedari tadi.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat oppa?"sehun memicingkan mata kearah jongin yang sedang senyum senyum.

"aku hanya sedang mengagumi kecantikan yeoja chinguku saja" ucap jongin tersenyum.

Sehun memutar matanya malas, "kau selalu menggodaku oppa dah oh ini mobil siapa? Sejak kapan kau punya mobil?"ucap sehun sambil mendekati mobil didepannya sambil tangannya mengelus-elus mobil itu.

"kau berlebihan hunnie, ini mobilku. Tetapi aku jarang menggunakannya"

"lalu kenapa sekarang kau menggunakannya" ucap sehun berbalik badan menghadap jongin dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, ayo kita masuk"ucap jongin menarik lengan sehun kedalam mobil.

Perjalanan baru 30 menit dan sampai saat itu sehun masih saja menanyakan tujuan jongin.

"oppa kita mau kemana sebenernya? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Kau sungguh menyebalkan" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin melihat sehun yang sedang marah dan dia pun langsung tersenyum. Jongin memegang sehun yang masih cemberut.

"jangam memasang wajah seperti itu hunnie, aku tak akan menculikmu, aku hanya ingin meminjammu dua hari satu malam untuk ke tempat yang sangat istimewa"

"menginap?tempat istimewa?" ucap sehun kaget.

"ne hunnie"

"yaaak oppa aku belum minta ijin eomma, dan bagaimana jika eomma khawatir? Dan eoh hari ini appa ku pulang oppa"

"kau tak senang pergi denganku? Aku sudah meminta ijin darinya tadi sebelum ku menemuimu"jongin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sehun dan menunjukkan wajah sedih.

"anni anni oppa aku senang sekali. Tetapi oppa bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menghubungi eomma dan appa, aku sangat merindukan appa"

"kenapa tak gunakan ponselmu hunnie?"jongin memberi ponselnya dari saku celana kearah sehun.

"ponselku mati habis baterai oppa"

"yasudah hubungi eomma dan appa mu cepat"

"eoh"

TUUT TUUUT jaringan telepon tersebut tersambung dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari line seberang sana.

"yeobo-" ucapan wanita paruh baya disebarang line telepon itu terputus karena teriakan dari orang yang sedang meneleponnya.

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak sehun. Dan itu membuat yeoja paruh baya tersebut menjauhkan telinganya dari telepojn yang digenggamnya.

"eoh hunnie kau ini apa-apaan ingin membuat telinga eomma tuli eoh?"

"hahahah mian eomma, eomma apa appa sudah pulang? Aku ingin bicara dengannya eomma aku rindu sekali dengan appa" ucap sehun loncat loncat di kursi mobil. Dan jongin yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ini appamu baru saja tiba eomma baru saja menjemputnya di bandara" nyonya oh menloadspeaker ponselnya agar tuan oh dapat mendengar ocehan anak bungsunya itu.

"hunnie, ini appa. Appa kabarmu chagi? Appa rindu padamu. Apa membelikanmu oleh oleh dari china hunnie"

"aaaa senang sekali appa, mian appa aku tidak bisa menyambut kedatanganmu" sehun menunjukkan wajah sedihnya dan tentu saja itu tidak kelihatan oleh kedua orang uanya, hanya jongin yang memperhatikannya.

"tak appa hunnie chagi, eomma sudah cerita. Kau harus mengenalkan namjachingu mu pada appa ne. Dan jika namja chingu mu menyalitimu kau bilang pada appa ne. Appa akan membunuhnya nanti hahaha"

"andwe appa, dia orang baik"

"arraseo hunnie, ya sudah ya hunnie chagi appa mu masih kangen pada eomma mu ini hahaha"

"yaak appa kau jangan menyakiti eomma lagi awas saja kau jika berani membuat eomma tidak bisa berjalan"

"hahaha ne ne kapten appa hanya bereusaha membuatkanmu dan lulu adik hehehe"

"sireo appa aku tidak ingin memilikinya, nanti kau tidak sayang padaku lagi" sehun berteriak didalam mobil dan membuat jongin yang sedang menyetir kaget.

"hhaha itu tidak akan terjadi hunnie. selamanya kau dan luhannie adalah malaikat appa dan eomma. Saranghae hunnie, sudah dulu ya sayang appa sibuk hehe. Sampai bertemu dirumah hunnie"

PIIP PIIP

Belum sempat menjawab, sambungn telepon itu diputus secaa sepihak oleh tuan oh. Dan itu membuat sehun kesal sendiri.

"yaaak apa apaan appa seenaknya mematikan teleponku. Memengnya siapa yang menelepon. Dia seenaknya saja. hais, appa keterlaluan.

"sudahlah babby jangan marah marah pada ponselku. Dia tak bersalah babby" jongin mengelus elus pipi sehun.

"tapi dia menyebalkan sekali oppa" sehun menggembungkan pipinya.

"hahaha kau ini" jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Hari sudah sore dan matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi. Mobil hitam itu telah sampai di depan bukit. Udara disini sangat segar sekali beda dengan di seoul. Mereka sedang di Busan tempat eomma jongin di makamkan dan ini tempat kelahiran jongin.

"jja kita turun sudah sampai hunnie"

Sehun keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan muka bingung.

"oppa ini tempat appa? Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"jja kita harus berjalan dari sini"jongin menarik lengan sehun untuk menaiki bukit tersebut.

Mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya, lebih tepat sih tujuan jongin. Karena sehun sama skali tidak tahu tempat tujuannya sedari tadi.

"ini eommaku hunnie, dan ini jga berarti calom mertuamu hunni ehehehe" jongin mearik lengan sehun untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dapat sehun lihat sebuah nama pada batu diatas gundukkan tersebut. **Kim yoona. **Itulah nama yang tertera pada batu tersebut.

"oppa ini kim ajjhuma? Oppa aku seang sekali kau membawaku kemari"

"ne hunnie, kenalkan ini eommaku. Dan eomma ini kenalkan sehun menamtu eomma kelak hehehe"

Tanpa jongin sadari sehun menitikan air matanya.

"kau mengapa menangis babby? Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu babby. Aku tidak suka kau menangis" jongin mengusap air mata sehun.

"aku hanya bahagia oppa aku tidak menyangka seumur hidupku aku akan berpacaran dengan orang yang aku sukai, dan sekarang orang itu bilang jika aku adalah calon istrinya, aku sangat senag dan terharu oppa" sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jongin, jongin membelai surai sehun.

"kim ajjhuma, anni eomma saja ne. Karena oppa emanggil eomma ku begitu, berarti aku juga berhak memanggil kau dengan sebutan eomma"

Jongin tersenyum melihat sehun yang sedang bercengkrama dengan makam ibunya.

"eomma gomawo karena kau telah melahirkan anak seperti jongin oppa, aku benar benar berterimakasih eomma. Jongin oppa anak yang baik, walaupun dia tertutup kepada orang lain dan pura pura terlihat tegar didepan semua orang. Tetapi kau tau tidak eomma? Dia ternyata anak yang cengeng loh hahhaa" sehun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang tadi larut dalam kesedihan.

"yaak hunnie kau jangan mengadukan yang macam-macam pada eomma" jongin menarik telinga sehun dan sehun memekik kesakitan.

"awww appo oppa, eomma tolong aku. Jongin oppa jahat eomma" sehun berdiri dari duduknya disusul juga jongin. sehun meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-elus telinganya krtika jongin melepaskan tangannya.

"anni eomma aku tidak jahat, hunnie saja yang bandel tukang mengadu"

"tapi eomma walaupun begitu sebenarnya oppa juga sangat sayang padaku, iyakan oppa? Sehun menyenggol bahu jongin dengan bahunya sambil tersenyum malu.

"ne eomma yang ini baru benar, aku sangat menyayangi hunnie, bahkan leboh tepatnya mencintainya, aku akan mempertahankannya eomma untuk kebahagianku" jongin memeluk sehun posessive.

"kebahagiaanku? Aku tidak dianggap oppa?" sehun menoleh kebelakang

"ah iya kebahagiaan kita maksudnya hehehe" ucap jongin sambil mencubit hidung sehun.

"eomma besok pagi kita akan kembali lagi ke seoul. aku takut orang tua sehun khawatir anak gadisnya tak pulang pulang. Malam ini aku dan sehun akan menginap di rumah kita eomma"

"jinjja oppa"

"ne hunnie kajja kita berangkat, rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini"

"eomma kita pamit dulu ne, aku akan sering sering kemari nanti"

"ne eomma hunnie pamit dulu ne" kedua pasagan ibu menundukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Sekarang mereka telah sampai didepan rumah yang sangat luas sekali. Di depan gerbang rumah tersebut terpasang papan nama dengan tulisan "Rumah Harapan".

TET TET jongin membunyikan klakson, dan keluarlah seorang yang berbaju satpam. Jongin dan sehun pun keluar dari mobil.

"oh tuan, maaf tadi aku sedang keoilet"

"ne tak apa heenim ajjhussi, tolong kau parkirkan mobil ini. Hari ini aku dan yeojachinguku ingin menginap disini" jongin menyerahkan kunci mobil dan menunjuk kearah sehun.

"annyeong ajjushi aku sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu" sehun membungkukkan badannya begitu pula dengan pria itu.

"yasudah kita masuk dulu ajjushi, gomawo" ucap jongin.

"oppa ini rumahmu? Besar sekali oppa" sehun menutup mulutnya dengan telapk tangannya setelah mereka memasuki rumah itu.

"tadinya, tetapi sekarang ini adalah rumah harapan untuk orang yang tinggal didalamnya, harapan mereka yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua".

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Banyak yang berubah dari rumah tersebut, hanya kamar orang tuanya kamarnya dan ruang tengah yang tidak berubah.

"hunnie maaf, tidak ada kamar lagi. Terpaksa kita harus satu kamar" ucap jongin. Sebelum sehun menjawab ada yeoja yang usianya sama seperti tiffany saem menurut sehun datang mengintrupsi perkataan jongin.

"eoh jonginah, kapan kau datang? Lama tidak bertemu denganmu" ucap yeoja itu.

"ne taeyeon nunna, apa kabarmu?" jongin membungkukkan badannya.

"baik baik jongin, kau sendiri pasti sehat kan hahaha"

"hahaha ne nunna aku sehat dan sangat sehat, oh iya tae nunna kenalkan ini sehun yeojachinguku. Dan sehun ini taeyeon nunna, dia yang menjaga anak anak di panti ini dan dia sudah aku anggap kakakku sendiri"

"annyeong unnie, aku sehun panggil aku hunnie saja" sehun tersenyum manis menundukkan badannya begitupun dengan taeyeon. Dia juga membungkukkan badannya.

"ommo jongin pacarmu manis sekali dan senyumnya bisa membaut orang luluh" taeyeon memegang pipinya.

"iya dong pacar siapa dulu, memangnya kau nunna tidak laku-laku wle"jongi menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek taeyeon.

"yaak awas saja kau hitam berani beraninya kau menghina nunnamu yang kelewat imut ini" taeyeon memukul lengan jongin.

"sudah sudah jongie, unnie. Nanti anak-anak bangun lagi" ucap sehun meleri keduanya.

"ne umma" ucap jongin dan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari sehun.

"rasakan kau hahah, oh iya hunnie kau tidur dengan unnie saja. dan kau jangn coba coba menerima ajakannya untuk tidur bersamanya. Karena itu hanya akal bulusnya saja. hati-hati dengan otaknya yang pervert hunnie. bahaya menintaimu." Ucap taeyeon panjang lebar dan diberi tatapan tajam oleh jongin.

"kajja kita kekamar hunnie, kau memakai baju unnie saja ne" taeyon menarik lengan sehun. Dan jongin hanya menatap sendu punggung sehun yang kian menjauh darinya.

Skiiiiiiiiiiip

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

"ayo cepat bangun pemalas" ucap sehun sambil membuka jendela kamar.

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar yang sekarang ditiduri oleh pemuda berkulit tan.

"euugh" sbuah lenguhan terdengar dari mulut pemuda yang masih bergelung selimut dan mimpinya itu.

"oppa ayo bangun kita sarapan bersama" sehun menarik selimut yang sejak kapan menutupi muka jongin.

"5 menit lagi hunnie aku masih mangantuk"

"yasudah kalau begitu tidak ada kecupan lagi" ucap sehun sambil berdiri.

Mendengar kata iu jongin langsung bangun dan menarik sehun ke kasur. Dan sekarang tubuh jongin menghimpit tubuh ramping sehun.

"morning kiss hunnie"

CHU

Hanya sebentar sesudah itu jongin bangun dari kasurnya dan masuk kamar mandi.

"tunggu aku diruang makan hunnie, aku mandi dulu" teriak jongin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun yang masih mematung ditempatnya langsung tersadar karena teriakan itu.

"aishh apa apaan dia membuat aku malu pagi pagi begini dasar" ucap sehun lalu beranjak dari kasur dan pergi dari kamar itu.

Saat sehun kembali kemeja makan dia ditanyai oleh anak kecil yang sangat imut.

"unnie unnie apakah jongin oppa sudah bangun? Aku sangat lapal unnie" ucap anak kecil tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ne seohyun-ah, kalau kalian sudah lapar kaliah bisa makan duluan saja"

"tidak unnie kita akan makan bersama sama" ucap anak kecil tersebut dan sehun hanya mangut-mangut.

"annyeong semuanya, sudah lapar kah. Ayo kalau begitu kita makan. Jinriah kau yang membimbing doanya. Jongin datang tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah membuat orang menunggu lama.

"ne oppa" ucap gadis tersebut. Dan merekapun mulai berdoa.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Selesai makanpun sehun dan jongin berpamitan kepada penghuni panti.

sehun saat ini tengah mangendong seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira umurnya baru masuk taman kanak-kanak.

"seohyun-ah unnie harus pulang, mian tidak bisa menemanimu bermain"

"ne unnie gwenchana, kapan-kapan unnie kecini lagi ne"

"unnie pasti akan menengokmu sayang"

"yakso unnie" anak itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"yakso" sehun mengaitkan jemari kelingkingnya dengan anak itu dan tersenyum.

Sehun dan jongin pun berpamitan pada seluruh panti, dan sekarang mereka sedang berpamitan kepada taeyeon.

"unnie" ucap sehun berlari kearah taeyeon

"jaga diri baik-baik ne, aku pasti akan merindukanmu"

"ne dan kau kamjong, kau harus lindungi dia jangan menyia-nyiakannya" ucap taeyeon ke arah jongin.

"arraeseo nunna cantik" jongin menggoda taeyeon.

"kau ini" taeyeon menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"ya sudah nunna kami pamit dulu ne, jaga diri kalian" ucap jongin menundukkan badan diikuti dengan sehun.

Jongin menarik sehun kedalam mobil, dan sehun pun membuka kaca mobil dan melanbaikan tangannya.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.00 waktu korea. Mereka sudah 3,5 jam diperjalanan, dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah sehun. Jongin tak tega membangunkan sehun, karena sehun tidur sangat pulas sekali.

"euugh"sehun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, jongin hanya memperhatikannya denagn senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"oppa apa sudah sampai?"ucap sehun dengan suara serak. sehun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya lucu.

"ne babby, sudah puaskah tidurnya? Ayo kita masuk. Orangtuamu pasti sangat khawatir" ucap sehun membuka pintu mobil dan menarik sehun dari dalam mobil.

Ting tong ting tong

Bel kediaman keluarga oh pun berbunyi, dan terdengar teriakan seorang namja dari dalam.

"sebentar" ucap namja tersebut.

Ceklek, pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat dua orang remaja.

"hunnie, kau kemana saja? Hais ayo masuk" ucap sehun menark lengan sehun.

Sehun menolak ajakan luhan dan tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"eommaaaaa"teriak sehun dari depan pintu.

Kedua orang tua sehun pun keluar dari tempat kerja appa sehun.

"ya ampun yeobo itu hunnie sudah datang ayo kita kebawah" ucap nyonya oh.

"ne kajja"

"eomma appa bogoshipeo"sehun memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"ya ampun hunnie kau makin cantik saja"ucap appa sehun.

"siapa dulu dong eommanya"nyonya oh menyahut.

"oh iya appa, sini aku kenalkan. Ini jongin oppa dia eng-" sehun menghentikan ucapannya.

Tuan oh memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap intens namja yang dikenalkan sehun.

"dia orang spesial di hatiku appa"ucap sehun malu-malu.

Semua orang terkejut kecuali jongin dan sehun pastinya. Luhan sendiripun kaget melihat adknya jujur dengan malu-malu.

"eum aku jongin ajjushi senang berkenalan denganmu, aku ingin mengembalikan sehun sesuai janjiku, maaf aku harus pergi" ucap jongin menundukkan badannya.

"kenapa terburu-buru jongie" ucap eomma sehun.

"ne maap eomma aku harus pergi ada yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku pamit dulu eomma ajjushi, hunnie, luhan" jongin menundukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi.

sehun ingin mengejar jongin tapi lengannya ditarik oleh appanya.

"hunnie appa bawa oleh-oleh untukmu, kaja kita lihat" tuan oh menarik lengan sehun kedalam kamar sehun untuk membuka oleh oleh.

"appa ini kan tas aku inginkan oh bagus sekali appa, gomawo appa" sehun memeluk appanya dan appanya pun membalasnya.

"oh iya hunnie appa punya permintaan"

"apa itu appa?"

"appa ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang anak kerabat appa, kau mau kan hunnie?

Sehun menjatuhkan oleh oleh dari appanya terkejut.

"mwo? Mengenalkan? Perjodohan maksud appa? Sireo aku tidak mau appa. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengenalkan namjachinguku kepada appa. Kenapa appa masih tak faham? Aku menolak"

"bukan perjodohan hunnie, kau hanya perlu mengenalnya saja, jika kau tertarik maka akan dilanjutkan. Tetapi jika kau tetap tidak tertarik maka appa tidak memaksa. Dan itu membuat appa sedih" tuan oh menundukkan wajahnya.

"appa mianhae aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, hanya saja aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang lain kecuali dengan jongin oppa"

"arraseo hunnie dan mungkin sebentar lagi perusahaan kita akan bangkrut karena appa menolak permintaan rekan bisnis appa" tuan oh bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak keluar tetapi dicegah oleh sehun.

"appa tunggu, jadi appa menjualku kepada orang lain?" sehun menarik lengan appanya yang hendak keluar kamar.

Hening tak ada suara.

"arraseo appa, aku menerimanya, aku mengorbankan kebahagiaanku untuk keluarga ini, lakukan semua yang appa mau. Malam ini kita akan berangkat" ucap sehun meninggalkan appanya diluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"hunnie maapkan appa babby, appa terpaksa. Dan anak kerabat appa pun katanya sangat tampan. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal hunnie" tuan oh mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar sehun.

"tampan?appa tahu darimana kalau dia tampan?"teriak sehun dari kamar

"eum itu appa melihat fotonya hunnie"

"ya sudah aku ingin istirahat, tinggalkan aku sendiri appa" teriak sehun lagi.

"arra hunnie appa tinggal ne" ucap tuan oh tetapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari anak bungsunya.

**My Lovely Sunbae Tan **

Malam hari telah tiba dan sekarang sehun dan keluarganya kecuali luhan karena dia sangat malas pergi ke acara yang seperti ini. Mereka telah sampai di depan restoran ternama, mereka pun turun dari mobil, sehun mengikuti dibelakang.

"hunnie mianhae eomma tidak bisa melakukan apa apa" ucap nyonya oh lirih.

"sudahlah eomma, bukankah sekatrang aku sudah disini?"ucap sehun malas.

Nyonya oh hanya diam, dan mereka pun telah sampai disatu ruangan khusus. Pelayan pun membukakan pintunya. Dapat dilihat bahwa didalamnya terdapat sebuah keluarga dan yang paling jelas sehun lihat adalah orang yang sepertinya akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"oppa"ucap sehun.

Namja yang dipanggil sehun pun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

"hunnie, sedang apa kau disini?" ucap namja itu kaget.

"aku datang bersama eomma dan appa, oppa sendiri mengapa disini?" ucap sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"akuuu eng-"

**TBC**

**Ohaaaa ohaaaa hahaha aku kambek dengan epep gajelas hehehe gimana masih penasaran siapa yang dijodohin sehun? Pantengin terus ya epep ini hehehe dan jangan bosen bosen ya buat review karena review kalian sanagt berarti buat aku (pelukreadersatuatu), tunggu chapter selanjutnya ne, kemungkinan ni epep bakalan berakhir di chap 8 atau 9. Jadi review terus ne :D. Pai pai**


End file.
